L'Héritage de la Haine
by Lupinette
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, et avec elle une nomination d'un nouveau professeur qui ne ravit pas tout le monde au sein des élèves...
1. Chp1 C’en est un, il est de notre côté

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez et le cadre que j'utilise sont la propriété de JKR.

**Remerciements:** A ma chère correctrice Loufoca, sans qui vous trouveriez des fautes monstrueuses!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**Chapitre 1 - C'en est un, il est de notre côté**

« - Et voici votre nouveau Maître des Potions, je vous demande d'applaudir le professeur Severus Rogue. »

Noemy, en élève la plus suivie de Serpentard, montra l'exemple en applaudissant juste ce qu'il fallait. Rogue. Quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, il était en cinquième année. Et il se faisait constamment ridiculiser par une bande de Gryffondor de la même année. À cette époque, Serpentard n'avait aucun chef dans ses rangs. Noemy avait progressivement remédié à ce problème, jusqu'à devenir officieusement la sous-directrice de sa maison. Elle sourit doucement au souvenir de ce surnom qui en disait tant.

« - Le professeur Rogue remplacera également le professeur Slughorn, qui a décidé de ne plus enseigner, au poste de directeur de Serpentard, » ajouta Dumbledore.

La jeune femme mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit, tant cela lui paraissait absurde. Slughorn, définitivement parti ? Alors son univers si bien établi de leadership allait s'effondrer. Mais c'était inadmissible, pas pour sa dernière année.

« - Et maintenant, bon appétit à tous, » conclut Dumbledore.

Tandis que les tables se couvraient de divers mets, Noemy oublia qu'elle avait faim. Il lui fallait impérativement capter l'attention du nouveau professeur, lui faire savoir qui elle était et comment fonctionnait Serpentard actuellement. Elle observa Rogue discrètement. Comme dans son souvenir, il était totalement vêtu de noir, et elle pouvait voir depuis sa place que ses cheveux étaient aussi gras que si on avait versé de l'huile dessus. En plus de paraître répugnant, il avait le visage fermé. Noemy réfléchit un instant. L'attitude corporelle de cet homme n'invitait pas au dialogue. Il faudrait donc adopter une autre méthode : au lieu de parler, elle devrait agir. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait que ses yeux à disposition. Elle oublia volontairement sa discrétion et détailla ostensiblement le professeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, c'était le moment ou jamais. Noemy afficha un sourire satisfait teinté d'ironie, sans baisser les yeux. Rogue ne se gêna pas pour la détailler à son tour.

_« Qu'il fasse donc, ainsi il ne m'oubliera pas. »_

Les yeux du professeur plongèrent à nouveau dans ceux de la jeune femme. Un courant passa entre eux, froid et empreint de mépris. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, pour bien se faire comprendre mutuellement qu'il n'était pas question de se laisser faire par l'autre. Puis Rogue se pencha vers Dumbledore qui l'avait appelé. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles, et Dumbledore regarda alors la jeune femme. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, feignant l'incompréhension face à cette soudaine attention portée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Ensuite, elle porta sa propre attention sur la composition de son dîner.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda la Serpentard à sa droite.

Noemy sourit doucement et se tourna vers la jeune femme brune, son regard passant sur les yeux noisette qui la fixaient.

« - J'ai établi un premier contact, » répondit-elle.

« - Avec le nouveau ? »

Noemy hocha la tête en remplissant peu à peu son assiette.

« - Et ? » insista l'autre jeune femme.

« - Samantha, » dit doucement Noemy, « c'est à croire que tu ne me fais pas confiance. »

La dénommée Samantha la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais ne répondit rien.

« - Et toi, Kathryn, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » continua Noemy.

La jeune femme à sa gauche sursauta légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

« - Et bien, je… »

Ses yeux verts regardèrent partout, cherchant apparemment la réponse adéquate, mais évitant toujours le regard de Noemy.

« - Je pense que tu fais ce que tu veux, » dit-elle enfin.

« - Bonne réponse, » acquiesça Noemy.

Et elle commença à manger, ce qui indiquait aux deux autres que la conversation était close.

La suite du repas se passa sans aucun incident notable. Noemy fit en sorte de ne plus regarder dans la direction de la table des professeurs pour ne pas laisser à Rogue l'illusion de croire qu'elle s'intéressait réellement à lui.

Alors que la majorité des élèves ne mangeaient plus et que le volume des conversations avait augmenté de manière significative, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« - Je pense, » dit-il, « qu'il est l'heure pour nous tous de rejoindre notre lit. J'invite les première année à suivre leurs préfets qui leur montreront leurs dortoirs. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Noemy regarda son homologue masculin se précipiter pour secouer les préfets de sixième et cinquième années de Serpentard. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son propre insigne de préfète. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait attribué cette tâche ingrate. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour diriger les autres, son sens de l'observation et son charisme lui suffisaient amplement pour savoir comment les aborder idéalement afin de les rallier à elle.

Tandis que les première année se rassemblaient autour des cinq préfets, elle se leva, immédiatement suivie de Kathryn et Samantha, et prit la direction des sous-sols de Serpentard.

« - Supériorité, » dit-elle à l'adresse du mur de pierre, qui laissa le passage.

Une fois dans la salle commune, elle alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel, près de la cheminée, d'où elle avait une vue d'ensemble. Elle observa les élèves défiler, les plus jeunes rejoignant rapidement leur dortoir, les plus âgés s'installant un peu partout dans la salle, tous arrivant au compte-goutte. Au milieu de cette routine annuelle, les première année débarquèrent, les préfets leur expliquant diverses choses, puis les conduisant vers leur nouvelle demeure.

Noemy attendit que tous les plus jeunes aient quitté la salle, puis elle sortit de ses poches de sa robe de sorcière un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en alluma une négligemment avec sa baguette en rangeant le paquet dans sa poche, puis tira doucement avant de recracher la fumée au-dessus de sa tête.

« - Depuis quand fumes-tu ? » demanda Samantha.

Noemy haussa les épaules.

« - Ça ne concerne que moi, » dit-elle. « À moins que tu ne veuilles essayer ? »

« - Certainement pas. Il n'empêche, de tout ce que les Moldus ont à offrir, tu as choisi un de leurs pires vices… »

« - Veille à revoir ton histoire, les Sorciers fumaient déjà alors que les Moldus regardaient encore le tabac pousser tranquillement. »

Samantha abandonna la partie.

« - Je vais ranger mes affaires, » dit-elle.

Et elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles avant d'y disparaître.

Noemy sourit, satisfaite, et continua à fumer sa cigarette tranquillement.

C'est à ce moment que Benjamin revint des dortoirs. Préfet de Serpentard, préfet en chef pour sa dernière année, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il courait après Noemy. Cela s'était encore accru lors de leur nomination au poste de préfet en cinquième année. En plus de tout faire pour être un bon chevalier servant, il tentait en vain de la responsabiliser à sa manière. La jeune femme la trouvait excessivement collant et désespérait qu'il comprenne un jour que ses responsabilités à elle dépassaient de loin celles d'un simple préfet.

« - C'est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école, » dit-il.

Noemy ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En général, ça suffisait à le décourager. Mais le général ne semblait de mise cette année. Et Benjamin enchaîna.

« - Et si c'est le directeur qui vient te le dire, tu l'ignoreras aussi ? »

La jeune femme sourit doucement.

« - Dumbledore a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de mon cas, » souligna-t-elle.

Benjamin acquiesça.

« - Dumbledore probablement. Mais Rogue… »

S'il était une chose que Noemy détestait par-dessus tout, c'était qu'on pense pouvoir la manipuler comme le premier idiot venu. Benjamin était pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'elle était la reine de la manipulation, et qu'elle la voyait, la repérait, la sentait même, dans n'importe quelle situation.

« - Ta nomination t'es montée à la tête, » dit-elle d'un ton sec, sans se départir de son sourire. « Tu penses m'abuser aussi facilement ? »

« - Mais non, je… je suis très sérieux… »

Il perdait déjà pied. Sa superbe et son assurance étaient tellement factices qu'elles s'envolaient au moindre coup de vent.

Noemy se leva et s'approcha de lui, en tirant sur sa cigarette.

« - Tu ne souhaites pas t'attirer d'ennuis, Benny ? » susurra-t-elle, lui recrachant la fumée dans le visage.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se retenant de tousser, apparemment parfaitement conscient du silence accablant qui avait empli la salle commune.

« - N'oublie pas qui je suis, » dit-elle d'un ton froid et sourd.

Elle tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, la laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa. Puis, souriant, elle sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le tout. Elle tourna le dos à Benjamin, et n'entendit aucun son jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le dortoir.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Samantha n'y était pas, mais sa valise était ouverte et des vêtements étalés sur le lit, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle était partie prendre sa douche.

Noemy déballa ses malles de quelques coups de baguette et rangea toutes ses affaires dans son armoire et sa coiffeuse. Quel dommage que Slughorn soit parti. Grâce à lui, elle avait obtenu de ne partager sa chambre qu'avec deux autres élèves au lieu de quatre, en l'occurrence, Kathryn et Samantha. De cette manière, elle avait plus de place pour avoir avec elle presque tout le contenu de sa véritable chambre.

Habitant l'Australie, mais originaires d'Angleterre, ses parents avaient émis le désir de voir leur fille étudier dans l'école qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes fréquentée, tout en ayant les mêmes facilités que s'ils avaient choisi une école australienne.

Ce désir avait été exécuté comme un ordre par Slughorn qui s'était empressé de mettre les McLane en relation avec les Malefoy, un tout jeune couple. Noemy avait passé chaque vacances de Noël et de Pâques chez eux. Mme Malefoy était trop heureuse d'avoir une fille d'emprunt, et Mr Malefoy prenait plaisir à discuter avec elle des politiques anglaises et australiennes. La jeune femme avait appris de lui qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce pourquoi il luttait avec ses Mangemorts, dont faisait partie Mr Malefoy, et que Noemy souhaitait ardemment rejoindre.

« - Encore un an, » murmura-t-elle à son reflet en s'asseyant face au miroir de la coiffeuse.

Elle s'observa pendant un moment. Ces satanées robes n'étaient pas faites pour mettre en évidence sa longue silhouette mince, mais elle faisait en sorte de les porter avec la classe que sa noblesse lui conférait naturellement, hors de la portée de la majorité des élèves. Elle défit la tresse qui liait ses cheveux blonds et lisses, les laissant retomber jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Ses yeux bleu gris clair étaient suffisamment mis en évidence par le hâle de sa peau pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de recourir au maquillage. Ses deux acolytes par contre…

Kathryn choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la chambre. Noemy la toisa et elle baissa inconsciemment le regard en se dirigeant vers sa malle.

« - Qu'as-tu encore fait sans mon accord pour afficher cet air coupable ? » demanda Noemy d'un ton sévère et las.

L'autre jeune femme sursauta. C'était trop facile, elle la connaissait trop bien.

« - Et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à te tirer les vers du nez. »

Kathryn regarda ses pieds, trop visiblement mal à l'aise.

« - J'ai voulu convaincre Benjamin de laisser tomber, » dit-elle très rapidement.

Les traits de Noemy se durcirent et son regard se fit accusateur.

« - Et qui t'a demandé d'agir de la sorte ? » susurra-t-elle d'un ton faussement professoral et avenant.

« - Quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à te faire directement mal voir du nouveau ? » lança la voix de Samantha dans le dos de l'Australienne.

Celle-ci se retourna et observa un instant la jeune femme qui lui tenait tête, en silence. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

« - Tu as raison, » dit-elle enfin d'un ton froid. « Je vais lui laisser un temps d'adaptation à notre communauté, ensuite je le testerai. »

« - Benjamin ? » demanda Kathryn.

« - Mais non, Rogue… »

§X§

La porte claqua et le silence se fit dans la salle. Noemy se retourna nonchalamment sur sa chaise pour observer le responsable de ce changement d'attitude au sein des élèves. Severus Rogue, dans toute sa noire et sale splendeur, avança sans un regard pour les Serpentard présents. Noemy afficha un sourire moqueur. Son rang de professeur et de directeur de maison lui donnait le pouvoir de favoriser ses élèves. S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était qu'il n'assumait pas son appartenance. La période d'essai serait peut-être plus courte que prévu.

« - Miss McLane, vous allez m'effacer ce sourire de votre visage. Vous êtes dans un cours sérieux, pas au cirque. »

L'interpellée entendit nettement que tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant la réplique cinglante qui allait tomber. Mais elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de toiser le nouveau professeur sans un mot.

_« Oui, la période d'essai sera vraiment très courte…, »_ se dit-elle.

Rogue commença son cours avec une révision générale. Noemy n'en avait que faire. Elle était la meilleure de sa promotion, et avait passé la moitié de l'été à potasser des livres à ce sujet, l'autre moitié ayant été consacrée à réaliser plusieurs potions dont une en particulier : le Veritaserum. Très réussie d'ailleurs, son elfe de maison personnel avait avoué qu'il la détestait.

« - Vous rêvassez, Miss McLane ? »

Noemy abandonna ses pensées au ton sulfureux du professeur.

« - Non, Monsieur, » répondit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde.

« - Alors, vous allez pouvoir me citer les ingrédients du Polynectar et leurs quantités que je viens de rappeler à l'instant.

La Serpentard récita la liste sans ciller.

« - Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct, » conclut-il quand elle eut fini.

« - C'est mot pour mot ce qui se trouve dans le livre que vous utilisez comme base du cours, Monsieur. »

« - Très justement, Miss McLane, c'est une base. C'est pourquoi, en ayant écouté mon exposé, vous devriez savoir qu'il y a une modification à apporter pour obtenir de meilleurs résultats. »

La jeune femme fronça d'abord les sourcils, intriguée par l'approche de Rogue. Puis elle passa rapidement en revue les améliorations possibles de tous les ingrédients composant le Polynectar.

« - Il faut commencer la préparation à la Nouvelle Lune, c'est la meilleure phase de départ pour la cuisson des chrysopes. »

Rogue resta un instant silencieux, puis déclara :

« - Dix points à Serpentard pour votre remarquable aplomb, Miss McLane. La prochaine fois que vous ne serez pas attentive, ce sera la retenue. »

Il se désintéressa alors de la jeune femme pour reprendre son exposé.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes d'efforts intenses pour faire croire au professeur qu'elle suivait, Noemy nota que Samantha la regardait avec insistance.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« - Tu faisais semblant ? »

Noemy resta interloquée.

« - Pour ? »

« - Tu suivais, et tu faisais semblant d'être ailleurs. »

La jeune femme sourit avant de répondre.

« - Je peux simuler beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ce point-là. »

« - Comment connaissais-tu la réponse, alors ? »

« - Préparer une potion implique la connaissance de toutes les propriétés des ingrédients utilisés. Appliquer bêtement les instructions d'un livre donne toujours de mauvais résultats.

« - Miss McLane, » claqua Rogue, surprenant les deux Serpentard, mais pas assez pour les faire sursauter.

Noemy regarda le professeur, attendant la sentence qui allait lui tomber dessus avec curiosité.

« - Je vais vous donner l'occasion de prouver vos dires, » déclara-t-il. « Vous préparerez votre potion sans le livre. Je vous donnerai simplement l'ordre dans lequel se succèdent les ingrédients. »

Noemy jeta un coup d'œil au tableau. « Préparation du jour : _Amadocilis_ ». elle afficha un air renfrogné pour faire croire à Rogue que sa punition était efficace, mais elle sourit intérieurement. Cette potion, elle l'avait préparée quatre fois pendant l'été.

Le directeur de Serpentard la dirigea vers le fond de la classe, suffisamment loin de l'élève le plus proche afin qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans son livre, et lui remit le parchemin avec l'ordre des ingrédients. Puis il la laissa se débrouiller, ne lui accordant plus la moindre attention. C'était parfait pour la jeune femme, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à simuler une quelconque difficulté à réaliser la préparation.

Le temps s'écoula, temps durant lequel Noemy composa patiemment le potion, dosant à l'œil et à la mémoire. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête, satisfaite de son résultat. Tous les autres élèves étaient encore affairés à leur préparation, leurs regards faisant d'incessants allers-retours entre le contenu de leur chaudron, leur livre, et leurs ingrédients. Noemy sourit.

_« Quelle bande d'incapables, »_ songea-t-elle en observant les couleurs des différentes compositions, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

Elle reporta son attention sur son travail, sans toutefois y toucher. Après avoir regardé les autres, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour toucher à sa potion sous le très probable regard de Rogue. Elle se contenta donc de rester à côté de son chaudron, et fit le point sur le début de la première semaine de l'année. Tout était absolument linéaire, dans la continuité des six ou quatre années, sauf le cours de Potions. Slughorn avait un enseignement fluide, enjoué, intéressé, et une démagogie développée de telle sorte que l'élite était toujours récompensée. C'était ce qui avait attiré Noemy. Sa supériorité aux autres s'était assise avec les ans, mais apparemment, avec Rogue tout serait à refaire…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils de contrariété, ce qui lui permit de voir juste à temps un mouvement au-dessus de son chaudron. Elle bloqua aussitôt le bras intrus en l'agrippant avec sa main. Puis elle regarda à qui appartenait sa prise.

Rogue.

Le professeur, surpris par la vitesse avec laquelle Noemy avait réagi, regardait son élève comme incrédule face à la situation.

« - Que croyez-vous faire, Miss McLane ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde et froide.

« - Et que croyez-vous faire au-dessus de _mon_ chaudron, Professeur ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

De nouveau interloqué, Rogue reprit néanmoins très vite contenance.

« - Vous étiez à nouveau en train de rêvasser, » dit-il, cassant. « Je venais mettre fin à votre préparation. Lâchez-moi. »

« - J'avais fini, » répondit-elle sans se départir de son timbre glacial et en sortant sa baguette avec sa main libre pour la pointer sur Rogue. « Je vous lâche, et vous reculez. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle desserra sa prise et remit son bras le long de son corps.

Rogue retira son bras du dessus de la potion mais ne bougea pas.

« - Professeur, » reprit-elle, « dois-je vous rappeler la règle en ce qui concerne la préparation d'une potion, ou cela ira ? »

« - Je pensais, Miss McLane, que vous vous considériez au-dessus des règles… »

Noemy ressentit alors une haine profonde à la fois monter et descendre en elle. Et elle était certaine qu'il n'y avait plus que son propre sentiment.

_« Un Legilimens… »_

« - Reculez, _Professeur_, » susurra-t-elle, ses yeux glacés lançant des éclairs.

Rogue sourit, apparemment satisfait, et fit un pas en arrière.

Noemy fit venir deux fioles d'échantillonnage depuis l'étagère où elles se trouvaient et les remplit de sa potion, le tout avec sa baguette. Puis elle jeta un sort sur une des fioles et tendit l'autre à Rogue.

« - Peut-on savoir, Miss McLane, à quoi correspond toute cette mascarade ? » s'enquit celui-ci, toujours aussi cassant.

« - Cela me paraissait clair, » répondit-elle, volontairement ironique, « mais je vais prendre la peine de vous expliquer. La fiole que je vous tends contient l'échantillon que vous vouliez prendre. L'autre contient un autre échantillon que j'ai scellé et que je garderai avec moi, au cas où… »

« - Au cas où ? » répéta-t-il. « Précisez… »

Elle ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule de la classe. Le cours était fini. Elle plaça la fiole dans la main de Rogue directement, vida son chaudron et ramena son sac près d'elle d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle regarda Rogue en souriant.

« - Aucune précision n'est nécessaire. Au revoir, Professeur. »

Et elle sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches qui la ramèneraient au rez-de-chaussée, la double haine qu'elle avait ressentie commença à s'estomper. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle, de plus en plus certaine qu'il lui avait transmis cette haine pour la mettre sous pression et la forcer à faire un faux pas. Elle se repassa le fil des évènements du cours. Elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse lui valoir une punition quelconque. De toutes façons, Rogue aurait sauté sur l'occasion comme un lion sur sa proie après un mois de diète, ainsi qu'il l'avait prévenue en début de cours.

Elle longea la table de Serpentard, ignorant les bonjours forcés de ceux de sa maison qui étaient déjà là, et s'assit loin de sa place habituelle pour éviter d'être dérangée. En jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, elle se demanda si elle devait tirer les ficelles et référer de l'attitude de Rogue à Dumbledore. Et elle balaya aussitôt cette idée de ses pensées. Quand bien même ses dirigeants se livreraient une guerre sans merci, Serpentard devait rester uni face aux autres.

Le déjeuner apparut sur les tables, et Noemy se servit une petite assiette. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, et c'est sans regret qu'elle en laissa la moitié pour sortir lorsque Rogue arriva. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un court moment avant que chacun ne le détourne. La Serpentard sentit la haine l'envahir de nouveau, et c'est très rapidement qu'elle rejoignit la salle commune de sa maison.

Il n'y avait personne, et c'était heureux car elle évacua le sentiment étranger en envoyant valdinguer dans le feu un des vases à portée de main. Puis elle se prit la tête entre les mains en fronçant les sourcils. C'était impossible. Même le plus grand Legilimens ne pourrait pas faire passer un tel sentiment en si peu de temps. À moins d'avoir un Lien Indestructible…

« - Non ! Ça ne se peut pas ! »

Noemy s'était raidie au milieu de la salle commune vide, se refusant catégoriquement la conclusion à laquelle elle était parvenue. Elle inspira profondément, puis monta dans sa chambre pour y prendre son paquet de poudre de cheminette avant de revenir dans la pièce. Elle verrouilla la porte d'entrée de la salle commune et celles des dortoirs, privilège des préfets dont personne ne faisait jamais usage.

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Noemy y jeta un peu de poudre en annonçant l'adresse, et il s'anima, prenant la couleur verte caractéristique. Elle passa sa tête dedans.

« - Oh, je vais prévenir Madame, » dit l'elfe de maison qui était dans le salon que la jeune femme avait à présent dans son champ de vision, et il disparut.

Quelques instants plus tard, un craquement sonore se fit entendre.

« - Noemy ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Bonjour Narcissa. Le plaisir est partagé. Je dois parler à Lucius, est-il là ? »

La Serpentard vit la mine de Narcissa s'assombrir pendant une fraction de seconde, mais ne fit aucune remarque. N'ayant qu'une dizaine d'années de différence d'âge avec Lucius, elle comprenait parfaitement que sa femme puisse avoir une once de soupçons, mais elle n'avait vraiment ni l'envie ni le temps de la rassurer. Un autre jour peut-être expliquerait-elle à Narcissa que Lucius et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour éprouver quoi que ce soit l'un pour l'autre.

« - Oui, je vais lui dire que tu l'attends. Bonne journée. »

Et elle transplana aussitôt. Lucius Malefoy arriva bien vite, et sourit en voyant la tête de Noemy.

« - Ma chère Noemy, heureux de te voir. Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« - Bonjour Lucius. C'est le nouveau directeur de Serpentard. »

L'expression joviale qu'il affichait se mua aussitôt en sérieuse et attentive.

« - D'où me joins-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« - La salle commune. »

« - Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il peut écouter la conversation… »

« - Aucun risque, il est occupé hors de son bureau. »

« - Très bien, alors que se passe-t-il avec Rogue ? »

Noemy tiqua.

« - Tu étais au courant ? »

Lucius acquiesça, mais empêcha la jeune femme de poursuivre en levant une main.

« - Je sais, » dit-il, « combien tu appréciais Slughorn, et je ne voulais pas gâcher la fin de tes vacances. »

« - Bon, » accorda-t-elle, « c'est un détail. Toujours est-il qu'il est en train de tout chambouler… »

« - Ah oui ? »

« - Au lieu de travailler en parallèle avec moi, il sape mon autorité, allant jusqu'à essayer de diminuer mes notes en faussant mes résultats ! »

Noemy s'arrêta net en voyant Lucius froncer les sourcils. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait haussé le ton, et baissa les yeux.

« - Depuis quand une tentative publique de sapement d'autorité t'a-t-elle empêchée d'être à la tête des Serpentard ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Depuis que mon supérieur hiérarchique n'est plus derrière moi… »

Lucius soupira.

« - Écoute, Noemy, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de Rogue. Mais c'en est un, il est de notre côté. »

« - Vraiment ? » dit la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

« - Tout à fait, » acquiesça Lucius. « Tu devras donc t'accommoder de cet imbécile de sang-mêlé. »

« - Un sang-mêlé ? » hoqueta Noemy.

Son indignation n'avait d'égale que sa surprise.

« - Exactement… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« - Il est heureux que ce soit ma dernière année ici, » déclara-t-elle.

« - En effet. Avec ton potentiel, tu es le membre le plus attendu. »

« - Je peux déjà prendre du service si besoin est… »

« - Bien, on en reparlera. »

Ils se saluèrent et Noemy recula pour dégager sa tête du feu. Celui-ci reprit alors une couleur naturelle.

La Serpentard répara le vase brisé d'un geste nonchalant, déverrouilla les portes, et rejoignit sa chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Et bien voilà, je me suis lancée dans une histoire qui comporte des personnages et des types de personnages que je ne maîtrise pas du tout. Donnez-moi votre avis, des fois que je ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite!


	2. Chp2 Marque, Lien et Traîtrise

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, j'écris pour mon plaisir et j'espère aussi pour le vôtre!

**Remerciements:** Comme toujours ma chère Loufoca, et juste avant une série en plus, rien que pour mes beaux (là j'ai un doute) yeux!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**Chapitre 2 – Marque, Lien et Traîtrise**

Les semaines passèrent, et les cours de Potions des septième année devenaient un véritable champ de bataille.

Noemy était parvenue à répandre la nouvelle de l'impureté du sang de Rogue sans que personne ne puisse savoir qui l'avait dit en premier. Mais seuls les élèves intègres s'étaient intéressés à ce détail, les autres faisant des gorges chaudes de l'information. Rogue, la soupçonnant à juste titre, tentait de la prendre en défaut à chaque cours. C'était mal la connaître. De son côté, elle attendait le moment où il ferait une erreur pour soulever la maison au complet contre lui afin de lui faire sentir une pression à laquelle il ne pourrait pas résister.

Malheureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils déployaient tous deux des trésors de politesse et de respect des règles. Leur mépris mutuel était palpable, et leurs joutes spectaculaires. Les élèves qui traînaient habituellement les pieds pour aller jusqu'au cours de Potions l'attendaient à présent avec impatience pour se régaler de l'ingéniosité dont le directeur de Serpentard et la meilleure élève de l'année faisaient preuve.

Et bien évidemment, Noemy n'obtenait que des O aux tests, et Rogue gagnait en popularité à sa façon discrète de favoriser ses élèves. Aucun des deux ne pouvait avoir l'avantage. Leurs armes, bien que différentes, étaient égales.

Malgré tout, Rogue avait bien failli prendre du terrain à plusieurs reprises. Il avait un atout que Noemy ne parvenait à combattre qu'avec sa volonté de fer et son éducation irréprochable. Sous ses aspects froids et indifférents, le maître des potions nourrissait une haine féroce envers la Serpentard, qu'il déversait sur elle comme une douche à la fois glaciale et brûlante dès qu'il le pouvait. Le flux continu et renouvelé qu'il lui faisait sentir lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Sa seule échappatoire était de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait, ou à défaut sur sa propre haine. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit adéquat pour étudier l'Occlumencie ou la Légilimencie, c'est pourquoi elle offrait une si faible résistance aux assauts de Rogue. Et si elle ne dormait pas assez, la fatigue devenait son ennemie, ce qui lui avait presque valu de perdre le contrôle. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait retenu à temps les mots acidulés qu'elle comptait servir à Rogue cette fois-là.

Dans l'ensemble, la situation était donc stabilisée chez les Serpentard, et tous s'en accommodaient fort bien à l'exception des deux protagonistes.

Le trente et un octobre arriva. Une journée calme dans sa globalité puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu cours de Potions pour les septième année. Noemy avait donc toute sa réserve de sang-froid disponible quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween traditionnel.

Il paraissait qu'en ce jour particulier, les capacités magiques des sorciers étaient à leur paroxysme. Encore une légende à laquelle Noemy ne se ralliait pas, mais qu'elle faisait semblant de croire pour faire bonne figure, d'autant qu'elle tenait de Lucius Malefoy que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y accordait une grande importance. La Serpentard haussa les épaules et, flanquée de ses deux comparses, alla s'installer à sa place habituelle.

Comme toujours, le banquet était très diversifié, et la plupart des élèves, surexcités, contribuaient à ce qu'un immense brouhaha règne dans la Grande Salle.

Noemy s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle n'avait ni le besoin ni l'envie de parler avec qui que ce soit, et le bruit ambiant finissait par lui donner mal à la tête. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que tout se finisse et que Dumbledore fasse vider la salle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé de clore la soirée. Inévitablement, le directeur tourna alors le regard vers elle. Avec une aisance qu'avait fait naître les années, elle sourit et commença à détourner les yeux pour regarder ailleurs.

Malheureusement, le chemin de cet ailleurs passa par Rogue. La rancune qu'elle avait à l'égard du maître des potions ressortit aussitôt et il la regarda à l'instant même. Elle le savait, et elle aurait pu détourner les yeux avant même qu'il ne tourne la tête vers elle. Mais peut-être était-elle quelque peu masochiste. Le courant de haine habituel ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à l'envahir. Sauf que cette fois il semblait suralimenté. Alors qu'elle se contractait involontairement sous la pression mentale, elle vit les traits de Rogue se déformer, de plus en plus fort. Des étoiles commencèrent à danser à la limite de son champ de vision. L'étau froid resserrait de plus en plus sa prise sur son esprit, et la douleur mentale devint physique. Complètement coupée des autres, elle ne voyait plus que les yeux de Rogue. Et fixés sur son avant-bras gauche, ils exprimaient une profonde douleur. Noemy sentit une énorme brûlure sur son propre bras, et la douleur explosa dans sa tête.

Noemy tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, bien qu'elle ne se souvienne pas du moment où elle les avait fermés, mais cela s'avéra être plus difficile que prévu. Elle attendit donc que ses paupières daignent faire leur travail, et se contenta d'écouter ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle entendit des voix, mais elles étaient encore indistinctes pour son esprit embrumé.

Un matelas dur, un oreiller plat, une odeur désagréable, pas de doutes, elle était à l'infirmerie. Mais comment y était-elle arrivée ?

« - … certain que ça ira, Severus ? »

Le nom résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme une sentence. C'était lui la raison de ses problèmes. Ce damné pseudo professeur était à la source de tous les ennuis qu'elle avait subi depuis le début de l'année. Cette stupide bataille alors qu'ils auraient dû travailler de concert, cette pression à présent pratiquement permanente qu'il mettait sur son esprit, elle en avait assez. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se venger, peu importe si ça le faisait souffrir, et c'était même d'autant mieux.

Soudain, une grande détresse l'envahit, si oppressante qu'elle en ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Au même moment, un cri grave retentit dans la pièce. Elle se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté, et, malgré la douleur sourde qui raisonnait dans tout son corps, elle sourit. Rogue était là, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Satisfaite, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond, se focalisant sur l'image de son rival terrassé pour ne pas penser aux pulsions mentales douloureuses qu'il lui transmettait. De toutes façons, elle était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

« - Hm, Severus, vous devriez rester ici encore quelques temps, je suspendrai vos cours. »

Noemy reconnut la voix de Dumbledore. Ce vieux croûton ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Elle inspira doucement mais profondément, et se redressa une nouvelle fois. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais la pression mentale était redevenue supportable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentour. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, l'infirmière aussi, il n'y avait que Rogue qui regardait dans sa direction. Et il choisit ce moment précis pour lever les yeux vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, souhaitant lui exprimer toute la satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait à le voir ainsi, mais elle détourna bien vite les yeux. Il souffrait, c'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de son visage, mais il semblait lui-même satisfait de cet état de chose. Plus qu'une impression, elle en était persuadée, elle le sentait.

Elle secoua faiblement la tête pour chasser tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec cet homme. Puis elle se leva et eut juste le temps d'attraper sa baguette avant d'entendre tonner l'infirmière.

« - Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? »

« - Dans ma chambre, » répliqua-t-elle le plus posément du monde, en faisant apparaître un paravent pour se rhabiller.

« - Certainement pas, vous n'êtes pas en état de… »

« - Pompom, du calme, » coupa Dumbledore. « Miss McLane, vous devriez être raisonnable. »

« - Je le suis. J'ai suffisamment passé de temps ici… »

« - Ni vous ni moi ne savons ce qui a provoqué votre perte de connaissance. »

Noemy fit disparaître le paravent et sourit à Dumbledore.

« - Détrompez-vous. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Elle sentit un mouvement dans son dos, puis elle entendit Rogue parler d'une voix sourde.

« - Laissez-la partir, et je reste jusqu'à demain… »

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard, alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle distingua la réponse de Dumbledore.

« - Très bien. »

Le reste, elle s'en fichait, elle était sur le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Après un moment, certaine d'être seule dans les couloirs, elle poussa un profond soupir. Il était de plus en plus éprouvant d'être dans la même pièce que cet imbécile de Rogue, mais pour ce soir, cela avait atteint des sommets.

Arrivée derrière le mur de pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune, elle s'arrêta tout net. Pourquoi Rogue l'avait-il aidée ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ? Ou peut-être était-il assez intelligent pour être parvenu à la même conclusion qu'elle. Et donc il avait tout intérêt à ce que personne ne découvre ce qu'il en était.

« - Supériorité, » dit-elle face au mur, et celui-ci s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage.

Alors qu'elle passait le seuil de la salle, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Les Serpentard étaient divisés en deux groupes. Les trois quarts faisaient la fête, et le quart restant les fusillait du regard.

Habituée à une plus grande réserve de la part de ses condisciples dans sa salle commune, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers le groupe le plus restreint.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, autoritaire, mais il y avait une légère vibration dans sa voix qui laissait entendre à qui pouvait le comprendre qu'elle était quelque peu inquiète.

Cependant, personne ne lui répondit, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins terrifiés à l'idée de lui parler. Elle fronça les sourcils et posa les mains sur les hanches.

« - Vais-je devoir me répéter et prendre des sanctions, ou ma question vous revient-elle en mémoire ? »

Un silence, puis une élève de quatrième année se risqua à ouvrir la bouche et murmura, de manière à peine audible :

« - Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort… »

« - QUOI ? »

Le calme plat tomba sur la salle au complet. Noemy avait crié si fort qu'elle avait surpassé tout le bruit que faisait le deuxième groupe. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas compris la réponse, que du contraire, c'était plutôt qu'elle ne voulait pas le croire.

« - Et alors, Noemy, on tombe de haut ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Benjamin, bien entamé, souriant, une bièreaubeurre dans la main.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool que tu peux te permettre de me parler sur ce ton, Benny… »

Son ton était doucereux, mais les traits de son visage étaient durcis et ses yeux auraient tués pour peu qu'ils aient été des armes.

« - Je parle sur le ton que je veux ! » répliqua-t-il.

« - Te voilà bien assuré, tout à coup, » dit-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et le pendit par les chevilles si vite qu'il avait encore le goulot de la bouteille dans la bouche. Elle s'approcha de lui, le tenant toujours pendu.

« - Quand tu auras dégrisé, tu auras intérêt à me présenter tes excuses. »

Elle recula et le lâcha. Il s'écrasa au sol, brisant la bouteille, et ne se releva pas immédiatement, sonné.

« - D'autres amateurs ? » lança Noemy.

Aucune réponse.

« - Bien. Maintenant, et puisque le préfet-en-chef est hors service, je vous somme de retourner immédiatement dans vos dortoirs et de ne plus en sortir. »

Tous les Serpentard se mirent en mouvement. Dans le groupe le plus fêtard, Noemy repéra Kathryn, la main dans celle d'un garçon, Leonard. La jeune femme sourit à la vue du couple. Leonard lui avait couru après, Kathryn allait donc se casser les dents avec lui. Tant mieux, celui lui apprendrait à se réjouir en un tel jour.

Par contre, elle eut beau parcourir toute la salle du regard, elle ne vit pas Samantha. Elle avait probablement eu l'intelligence de quitter la pièce quand Noemy était arrivée.

Avant que la salle ne se vide complètement, la jeune femme s'arrangea pour que Benjamin soit ramené dans sa chambre, afin d'éviter qu'il ne reste endormi là où il s'était effondré.

Puis elle resta enfin seule, face au feu ouvert. Voldemort était tombé. Et tout l'avenir de Noemy avec lui. Comment cela était-il possible ? La jeune femme s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et fixa le jeu des flammes dans l'âtre sans vraiment le voir. Elle tentait de clarifier son esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y revenait, la question de son avenir lui laissait un goût amer. Elle cessa donc d'y penser. Elle aurait voulu discuter avec Lucius, mais il avait probablement déjà été arrêté, le Ministère rêvant depuis longtemps de pouvoir le coincer sans risque de représailles. La Marque avait dû le faire souffrir. Plus qu'un moyen de rassemblement, elle reliait tous les Mangemorts et leur Seigneur a un niveau presque inconscient. La souffrance probablement ressentie par Voldemort lors de sa disparition (elle persistait à se dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort) devait s'être transmise par la Marque…

C'est alors que Noemy comprit pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie ainsi que Rogue. Lucius lui avait dit que Rogue était un Mangemort. Il était donc marqué. Ainsi, la Serpentard avait eu connaissance de l'évènement tragique au moment où il se passait, et ce par l'intermédiaire de Rogue. Même si cela n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable, au moins avait-elle partagé une expérience de Mangemort.

« - Noemy ? » appela une voix féminine.

La jeune femme se retourna, baguette à la main, prête à renvoyer l'imprudente dans sa chambre avec punition à l'appui. À la lueur des flammes de la cheminée, le visage de Samantha se découpa sur l'ombre.

« - Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Je suis venue voir comment tu allais… »

« - Très bien, » déclara Noemy en se tournant de nouveau vers le feu. « Tu peux aller te coucher. »

Un silence, que seul le crépitement des flammes comblait.

« - Tu es marquée ? » demanda Samantha.

Noemy se figea :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« - Comme tu as perdu connaissance en même temps que Rogue, et comme le rumeur circule qu'il est un ancien Mangemort sous la protection de Dumbledore, beaucoup ont pensé que toi aussi, tu en étais une… »

Noemy se redressa doucement. Autant il était auparavant impressionnant de montrer qu'on était marqué, autant à présent il était impératif de prouver qu'on ne l'était pas. C'est donc avec désinvolture que la jeune femme remonta les manches de sa robe.

« - Tu débloques, Sam… Il ne marquait pas les mineurs d'âge… »

Samantha acquiesça.

« - Bien, » dit-elle, « je n'aurais pas aimé te savoir à Azkaban. »

Et elle repartit vers le dortoir.

Noemy sourit. Finalement, puisque Voldemort devait tomber un jour, c'était absolument parfait qu'il l'ait fait maintenant.

Le lendemain du lundi noir, comme l'avait baptisé Noemy, au petit déjeuner, la grande majorité des élèves s'en donnait à cœur joie, chacun y allant de sa petite théorie personnelle. Un avis circulait sur les tables, annonçant que tous les cours du mardi étaient suspendus. Seuls les septième année étaient quelque peu déçus car ils avaient déjà espéré assister à la « joute du lendemain », au cours de Potions.

Noemy, elle, était satisfaite. Cela lui permettrait d'aller faire quelques fouilles à la bibliothèque, après avoir terminé quelques devoirs.

En début d'après-midi, elle investit la Réserve, pour laquelle elle avait un passe-droit indiscutable. Cela lui prit un certain temps, mais elle trouva ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Et une partie de sa découverte ne lui plut pas du tout.

Elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de redevenir complètement maîtresse d'elle-même sur le chemin, en vain. Une part d'énervement avait décidé de rester pour de bon. Elle se résigna donc à affronter Rogue avec cette faiblesse. De toutes façons, il ne devait pas être dans un bien meilleur état que la veille.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver tous les lits vides. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que l'infirmière lui tombait déjà dessus.

« - Ah, miss McLane, vous êtes revenue… Des symptômes suite à hier soir ? »

« - Non, rien de la sorte. Je venais voir le professeur Rogue. Où est-il ? »

« - Il est parti en fin de matinée… Mais laissez-moi vous examiner, vous avez… »

« - Je n'ai rien du tout. Au revoir. »

Noemy quitta aussitôt la pièce, ne tenant absolument pas à ce que Mme Pomfresh ne l'approche. Elle parcourut les couloirs, s'étant remis en mémoire l'emplacement des chambres des professeurs. Elle trouva celle de Rogue sans difficulté et frappa à la porte sans hésiter. Aucune réponse. Elle insista. Toujours rien. Enfin, à la troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement. Rogue apparut, et il ne cacha pas son étonnement et son mécontentement.

« - Que voulez-vous ? » aboya-t-il.

« - Savoir pourquoi vous l'avez entretenu, » répondit-elle placidement.

« - Entretenu quoi ? »

Elle soupira.

« - Soit vous êtes idiot, soit vous me prenez pour une idiote… »

Il voulut répliquer, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre un son.

« - Je sais exactement pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance en même temps que vous hier dans la Grande Salle… »

« - Et ? »

Il affichait un air suffisant, donnant à croire qu'il pensait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Noemy sourit.

« - Et si vous ne me dites pas par quelle pure inconscience vous avez décidé de ne pas laisser le Lien latent, je me ferai un devoir d'expliquer à mon directeur comment son tout jeune professeur a usé d'ancienne magie pour perturber une élève… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Rogue tressaillit. Mais il se reprit aussitôt.

« - Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de céder à votre stupide chantage, » répliqua-t-il.

« - Soit, je vous laisse une semaine pour réfléchir correctement, votre esprit est certainement encore embrouillé. »

Et elle partit, sans un regard en arrière. La porte de Rogue claqua dans son dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Cette fois, elle le tenait…

Le lendemain matin, un peu avant neuf heures, les élèves de septième année qui se rendaient au cours de Potions furent étonnés de constater que Dumbledore les suivaient. Habitués aux fantaisies de leur directeur, ils ne s'en préoccupèrent pas plus et s'installèrent comme ils en avaient coutume. Dumbledore s'assit dans le fond de la salle. Noemy était très satisfaite. Rogue ne ferait certainement rien de malvenu durant ce cours.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe, la jeune femme ne put réprimer le frisson qui parcourut son échine. Il devait avoir recouvré son plein potentiel et elle avait intérêt à faire attention car elle sentait déjà le flux de haine couler dans sa tête.

Le cours commença. Noemy devait être trop concentrée sur ce que Rogue lui faisait à nouveau subir afin de ne pas flancher, et la composition de sa potion en pâtissait inévitablement. Elle le savait, elle voyait la couleur trop foncée, elle sentait la texture trop légère en mélangeant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir librement pour éviter de faire des erreurs et pour rattraper celles déjà commises. La pression était encore pire que le soir d'Halloween. Et Rogue qui se pavanait en circulant entre les élèves, les réprimandant tous pour des broutilles. Monsieur Rogue senior aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où il avait conçu cet imbécile de sang-mêlé…

À ce moment précis, la craie fit un bruit strident sur le tableau. Noemy releva la tête comme tous les autres, juste à temps pour voir le fugitif regard haineux que Rogue lui lança. Cela lui permit de comprendre pourquoi, au même instant, elle sentit une pointe de douleur dans son crâne.

« - Noemy, ça va ? » s'enquit Samantha.

L'interpellée eut à peine le temps de réagir que Rogue lança :

« - Miss Anderson et miss McLane, où vous croyez-vous ? »

« - À un cours très mal enseigné… »

Noemy n'y tenait plus. Elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle, surtout celui de Dumbledore qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans sa tête, mais seul celui de Rogue lui importait.

« - Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda ce dernier d'un ton froid et presque inaudible.

« - Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes sourd ? » répliqua-t-elle.

_« Du calme. »_

La pensée, et l'idée paisible qui l'accompagnait se démarquèrent dans l'esprit de Noemy. L'espace d'un instant, ce calme occulta la haine de Rogue. Puis il disparut comme il était apparu. Et la haine éclata à nouveau, encore plus douloureuse, plus insupportable. Les défenses de la jeune femme tombaient les unes après les autres.

« - Arrêtez ! » ordonna-t-elle à Rogue.

Elle le regardait fixement dans les yeux. Et elle y lut une grande satisfaction, de la même nature que celle qu'elle avait ressentie en le voyant souffrir à l'infirmerie. Il se vengeait…

« - Arrêtez, » répéta-t-elle, mais cette fois, son ton était devenu suppliant.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la classe, mais Noemy avait l'impression qu'un bourdonnement continu mettait ses tympans à mal.

« - Severus… »

Dumbledore qui s'en mêlait. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que Rogue ne fermerait pas son esprit. Si cet imbécile de sang-mêlé continuait comme ça, il finirait par la tuer. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être ce qu'il cherchait…

Noemy chercha sa baguette des yeux, et constata que sa vue se brouillait. Fort heureusement, l'instrument en bois n'était pas bien loin et elle mit rapidement la main dessus. Alors elle la pointa sur Rogue, ou plutôt sur ce qu'elle voyait encore de lui.

« - Ar… rê… tez, » souffla-t-elle.

« - Noemy, non ! »

« - Professeur, ses yeux ! Regardez ! »

« - Elle est complètement folle ! »

Toutes les voix qui criaient autour d'elle lui parvenaient comme si elle se trouvait dans une bulle. Un voile rouge emplit peu à peu le brouillard qu'était devenu son champ de vision.

« - Ar-rê-tez ! » hurla-t-elle, mais elle ne s'entendit pas.

Le voile rouge laissa place au noir opaque. Mais elle n'était pas inconsciente, la douleur était encore là ! Elle lâcha sa baguette et se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle frotta ses yeux, en vain. Alors elle tint sa tête entre ses mains et fit de son mieux pour se focaliser sur la haine que Rogue ne cessait de lui déverser. Elle la fit complètement sienne, l'intégra, l'emmagasina, encore, encore un peu plus… et la lui renvoya à pleine puissance. La douleur disparut, et toutes les autres sensations avec elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sadique**

Et là, et bien, vous attendez la suite, hein! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner... Mais bon, je ne veux pas non plus que vous ne mariniez pas assez Non non, je ne suis pas missante!

Cela dit, si vous avez des théories pour la suite, je suis impatiente de vous lire! C'est toujours bien pour un auteur de savoir quelles sont les impressions que son texte laisse quant à la suite, d'autant que ce chapitre est relativement confus, je l'avoue! Mais tout s'éclaircira, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Bonne deuxième lecture!


	3. Chp3 Tomber ne précède pas toujours

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus de son oeuvre appartiennent à JKR. Le reste, c'est à moi, mais je ne gagne même pas d'argent sur cette partie-là! (par contre, j'espère gagner des reviews :p )

**Remerciements:** A toi Loufoca, qui, malgré ton emploi du temps surchargé de chez overbooked, as pris le temps de passer après moi pour rattraper mes stupides erreurs. Miciiii!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**  
**

**Chapitre 3 – Tomber ne précède pas toujours se relever **

Le noir.

Pour bien des gens il inspirait la crainte et représentait la mort. Mais pas pour Noemy. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette couleur qui n'en est pas une. Elle trouvait le noir agréablement enveloppant, rassurant et doux. Il pouvait rendre discret ou voyant, selon la manière de le porter. Il donnait l'avantage à ceux qui savaient s'en servir et piégeait les novices.

Oui, Noemy aimait le noir. Mais là, elle trouvait qu'elle avait eu sa dose. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux sur une pièce totalement plongée dans le noir. Les deux fois précédentes, se sentant encore fatiguée, elle avait apprécié de n'avoir aucune lumière et avait jugé bon de se rendormir. Maintenant, elle avait totalement récupéré et comptait bien trouver le moyen d'illuminer l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle décida de se redresser en position assise sur le lit qui l'accueillait apparemment. Mais à peine avait-elle fini son mouvement qu'une violente pointe de douleur dans sa tête lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle gémit faiblement et appuya sur ses tempes avec ses mains.

« - Doucement, Miss McLane, du calme… »

Du calme… Les deux mots déclenchèrent instantanément une avalanche de souvenirs du dernier cours. Rogue l'avait vraiment mise à mal. Mais la voix qui avait tenté de passer au-dessus de la haine, c'était donc…

« - Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda Noemy.

« - Oui, je suis là, à votre gauche. »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour s'orienter vers la provenance de la voix.

« - S'il vous plaît, » dit-elle, jouant l'élève respectueuse, « pourriez-vous allumer ? Cela devient désagréable… »

Elle entendit le directeur de Poudlard prendre une profonde inspiration.

« - Noemy, » dit-il, pesant apparemment ses mots avec soin, « la chambre est déjà illuminée. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Puis elle éclata de rire. Ainsi, cet imbécile de sang-mêlé y était parvenu. Il l'avait privée de ce qui lui permettait d'acquérir le contrôle des Serpentard. Sans ses yeux, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire plier qui que ce soit. Elle était condamnée à être l'ombre d'elle-même…

« - Miss McLane ? »

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à Rogue ? »

« - Le professeur Rogue a perdu connaissance juste après vous. Suggéreriez-vous qu'il puisse y avoir un lien ? »

Il savait. Noemy en était certaine, l'utilisation du mot lien n'était pas innocente. Elle garda le silence.

« - Si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider à comprendre… »

« - Je ne sais rien du tout, » répondit-elle froidement. « Au revoir, Professeur. »

Elle se rallongea, fixant le noir droit devant elle, dans la direction qu'elle supposait être celle du plafond. Elle entendit ce qu'elle identifia comme un bruissement de chaise.

« - Au revoir, Miss McLane, je vous reverrai bientôt à Poudlard. »

« _Ce ne sera pas réciproque_, » ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Un claquement de porte, puis le silence. Aucune indication, pas un bruit qui pouvait lui donner une idée d'à quoi ressemblait la pièce. Elle était dans le noir complet, si vide de sens, vide de tout. Elle se sentait perdue. C'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait cette désorientation qu'elle avait vue tant de fois au fond des yeux des autres.

Elle tira les draps sur elle et se recroquevilla dessous. Et elle ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune différence. Mais alors que les yeux ouverts un handicap l'isolait du monde extérieur, les paupières closes lui conféraient un isolement volontaire. L'illusion du choix…

§X§

« - Noemy, ma chérie, tu dors ? »

La jeune femme soupira. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité recevoir en ce moment, c'était sa mère…

« - Eleanor, si elle dort, penses-tu réellement qu'elle va te répondre ? »

Oui, mais où sa mère se trouvait, son père n'était pas loin pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse de trop grosses bourdes.

« - Tu as raison, Peter, mais si elle ne dort pas ? »

Noemy se força à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui lui ramena la sensation de désorientation. Elle décida de l'ignorer et s'assit doucement dans son lit, fixant le vide devant elle, ou peut-être au-delà.

« - Je ne dors pas, Mère. »

« - Ah, tu vois Peter, j'ai bien fait. »

« - Oui, Ellie. Comment vas-tu Noemy ? »

La Serpentard entendit clairement la note d'inquiétude dans la voix de son père.

« - Cela pourrait aller mieux, Père. »

« - Et que disent les Médicomages à ton sujet ? » enchaîna Peter McLane.

Noemy soupira.

« - Qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ça, qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, mais qu'ils comptent faire de plus amples tests… »

« - Et ton avis sur la question ? »

« - J'aimerais que tu interviennes pour me faire sortir rapidement, j'en ai assez de cet air confiné… »

« - Je pourrais en effet intervenir, mais… »

« - Enfin, Peter, si ta fille te demande quelque chose que tu es capable de lui obtenir, pourquoi lui refuserais-tu ? »

« - Eleanor, laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ? »

Noemy n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle pouvait imaginer sans difficulté l'air à demi choqué que sa mère devait afficher.

« - Bien, reprit Peter McLane. Noemy ? »

« - Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas que je ne t'entends pas… »

« - Jeune fille, laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à ton regard vide, tu n'es pas née aveugle que je sache… »

Noemy ne répondit rien. Son père enchaîna.

« - Comment cela s'est-il produit ? Un sort ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien, je ne me rappelle pas avoir subi la moindre agression. »

Auparavant, pour mentir à son père de la sorte, elle aurait dû à tout prix éviter de croiser son regard. Il était la seule personne qu'elle n'était pratiquement jamais parvenue à prendre dans ses filets.

Mais à présent, ses yeux n'étaient certes plus le reflet de ses pensées, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus animés.

« - Il n'y a personne que tu soupçonnes ? Les sorts informulés sont pratiqués couramment en septième année… »

« - Je ne connais aucun sort qui rendre aveugle, alors j'imagine très mal un de mes « camarades » en maîtriser un, et de manière informulée… »

« - Hm, oui, tu as sans doute raison. Et il est vrai que les Médicomages ont souvent tendance à exagérer le nombre de tests nécessaires. »

Peter McLane marqua une pause, retardant le moment où il allait devoir s'avouer vaincu devant sa fille, et céder à sa demande. Noemy garda le silence, patiente.

« - Bon, » reprit son père, « je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses rapidement quitter Ste-Mangouste. »

La Serpentard entendit un bruit de chaise.

« - J'espère que tu as déjà prévu une manière de suivre tes cours, » ajouta-t-il. « Je serais déçu que tu ne puisses pas garder le titre de première de ta promotion. »

« - Peter ! »

« - Laisse Mère, » intervint Noemy. « Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire, et comment je vais le faire. »

« - Très bien, ma chérie. N'oublie pas de donner de tes nouvelles. Au revoir. »

« - Au revoir, Mère. »

« - Au revoir, Noemy. »

« - Au revoir, Père. »

La porte claqua et leurs pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. La jeune femme soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit, les yeux fermés, avec pour seule envie celle de faire ravaler son ton méprisant à son père.

§X§

Noemy avait parfaitement réussi son transplanage. Elle le sut au moment même où elle inspira l'odeur caractéristique des arbres près de l'entrée de Poudlard. Elle avait parié que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était aveugle qu'elle ne pouvait pas visualiser correctement une destination présente dans sa mémoire. Elle avait gagné son pari. Il lui avait suffi d'un peu de discipline mentale.

Elle attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la chercher pour la guider vers le château. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis elle entendit un léger bruit de pas, qui s'arrêta bientôt. Apparemment, la personne ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Noemy continua d'attendre. Elle perçut quelques mouvements discrets, et un faible craquement de brindille. Jouant le jeu de l'innocente, elle demanda :

« - Qui est là ? »

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'attendre la réponse pour savoir. Bien qu'il s'était fait beaucoup plus discret que ce à quoi il l'avait habituée, elle l'avait senti, et reconnu. Rogue était là, et il ne se privait pas de l'observer, savourant probablement sa victoire. Noemy chercha en elle de la haine qu'elle aurait pu lui communiquer, mais elle ne trouva rien. Finalement, elle était indifférente à ce qu'il avait fait.

« - Miss McLane, je suppose que vous me tenez pour responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé… »

Noemy soupira.

« - Croyez-le ou non, je me fiche de savoir qui est responsable. Cela ne me rendra pas la vue. Le sujet est clos. »

Elle marqua une pause, puis, comme il semblait n'avoir aucune remarque à formuler, elle reprit :

« - Auriez-vous à présent l'obligeance de m'aider à atteindre le château ? »

Elle l'entendit bouger. Il attrapa son bras, suffisamment doucement pour ne pas la surprendre, puis la guida en silence jusqu'à l'intérieur du château. Là, il la lâcha.

« - Miss Anderson va s'occuper de vous. »

« - Bonjour, Noemy. »

« - Bonjour, Sam. »

« - Comment ça va ? »

« - A ton avis ? Je viens de faire un petit séjour à Ste-Mangouste, c'est que tout va bien, non ? »

« - C'était une simple question de politesse… »

« - Et bien, épargne-moi ce genre de choses et guide-moi jusqu'à la chambre. »

« - En tous cas, » reprit Samantha après avoir attrapé le bras de Noemy, « tu as évité le lendemain de rupture… »

« - De quoi parles-tu ? »

« - Leonard a plaqué Kat. »

« - Grand bien lui fasse. »

« - Ah, tu es clairement concernée… »

« - William et lui font des paris. C'était prévisible. »

« - Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de la prévenir ? »

« - Ce n'était pas mon problème. »

« - Toujours aussi prévenante. »

« - Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Sam, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. »

« - Attention, l'escalier… »

Samantha n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la Salle Commune. Elles allèrent tout de suite dans la chambre, Noemy donnant des réponses inaudibles à ceux qui semblaient la saluer.

« - Voilà, tu es près de ton lit, » dit Samantha. « Autre chose ? »

« - Non. »

« - Très bien, je te laisse. »

« - Parfait. »

Noemy entendit sa compagne de chambre quitter la pièce. Elle resta immobile et silencieuse pendant un certain temps. Aucune autre respiration que la sienne, elle était seule. Elle s'installa sur son lit, tira les rideaux, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. En cette veille de lundi, elle n'avait aucun idée de comment elle allait suivre les cours, à part une écoute attentive de la théorie. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle allait rattraper son retard. Et dans le fond, elle s'en moquait. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus aucun avenir…

§X§

« - Miss McLane, » demanda McGonagall, « essayez de vous concentrer… »

Noemy avait pris l'habitude de répondre docilement qu'elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle commençait à en avoir raz-le-bol. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de hausser les épaules.

Tous ses professeurs semblaient s'être accordés sur le fait qu'il fallait être patient, gentil avec elle, et ne rien exiger comme prouesse dans les cours. Tous sauf Rogue. Lui, il ne disait rien. Il tolérait simplement que Samantha l'aide pour les ingrédients. Il ne lui transmettait plus aucune haine non plus, pas un seul sentiment. D'une certaine manière, il faisait quand même comme les autres, puisqu'il était plus « gentil » qu'avant.

Mais Noemy n'avait que faire de toutes ces attentions. Elle aurait de loin préféré qu'on l'ignore, car chaque remarque lui rappelait qu'elle avait un sérieux handicap par rapport aux autres. Et elle détestait de plus en plus cet état de fait.

« - Voilà, Miss McLane, c'est très bien comme ça, vous approchez du but. »

« - Merci Professeur. »

Encore une formule toute faite. Elle aurait très bien pu être à des lieues de ce qu'elle devait accomplir, elle n'en saurait rien à cause de la gentillesse forcée du corps professoral.

À la fin du cours de Métamorphose, elle rangea sa baguette dans une poche de sa robe et attendit patiemment que Samantha lui prenne le bras pour la conduire à la salle de cours suivante.

Elle sentit alors une poigne plus ferme et forte qu'habituellement. À l'évidence, ce n'était pas Samantha. Que quelqu'un d'autre se soit permis de la toucher de la sorte était inadmissible.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« - T'aider à te rendre au cours de Sortilèges. »

C'était Benjamin. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ?

« - Sam fait ça très bien, » répliqua-t-elle.

« - Elle est occupée avec McGonagall. »

« - Et bien j'attendrai qu'elle ait terminé. »

« - Mais tu vas être en retard au cours… »

« - En quoi cela peut-il bien te concerner ? »

Le ton qu'elle employait devenait de plus en plus cassant. Elle ne voulait pas que Benjamin reste près d'elle, mais il ne s'en allait pas…

« - Et bien, » répondit-il, « tu es aussi préfète, et beaucoup suivent ton exemple… »

« - Quel exemple ? » explosa-t-elle. « Celui de l'aveugle minable que tous veulent surprotéger ? J'en ai rien à faire des autres, je veux que tout le monde me fiche la paix, à commencer par toi ! Dégage ! »

« - Mais je… »

« - Tu ne pars pas ? Très bien, c'est moi qui m'en vais alors… »

Elle savait qu'elle faisait une grossière erreur, mais sa patience avait atteint sa limite, et elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle aurait voulu jeter un sort à cet imbécile de préfet-en-chef, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait tenter, c'était de s'éloigner de lui pour ne plus entendre sa voix qui en regroupait tellement d'autres.

Elle avait tourné les talons et avait avancé dans le noir total, les bras légèrement tendus pour éviter de foncer dans un mur. Cette manœuvre fut couronnée de succès, mais elle avait oublié la marche à l'entrée de la classe, et il n'y avait rien à quoi elle aurait pu se retenir. Elle s'étala droit devant elle en lâchant un chapelet de jurons qui n'appartenaient officiellement pas à son langage habituel.

« - Noemy ! » s'écria Benjamin.

« - Miss McLane ! » retentit la voix de McGonagall.

« - Ça va, c'est bon, lâchez-moi ! » dit-elle avec virulence.

Les mains qui avaient eu le malheur de se poser sur elle s'en allèrent aussitôt. Trop consciente d'être le centre de l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient dans les parages, elle se stabilisa d'abord accroupie sur ses pieds, puis déplia ses jambes pour se mettre debout. Elle ne put retenir une grimace de douleur : elle s'était probablement tordu le genou.

Une nouvelle pression se fit sur son bras.

« - C'est moi. Viens. »

Samantha. Noemy l'aurait bien envoyée paître, mais elle décida qu'elle avait eu assez de problèmes pour la journée. Elle se laissa donc emmener dans les couloirs du château.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » demanda Samantha tandis qu'elles marchaient.

« - Pas de question, Sam, et tout ira bien… »

Noemy avait beaucoup de difficultés à tenir un rythme de marche normal, son genou couvant une douleur particulièrement lancinante. Et le trajet s'allongeait encore et encore.

« - Je ne savais pas que le cours de Sortilèges se donnerait dans l'infirmerie… »

« - Non, simplement toi tu ne vas certainement pas aller au cours… »

« - Depuis quand tu décides pour moi ? »

« - Depuis que tu as décidé de faire ta tête de mule. »

Noemy ne répliqua pas. Elle en avait assez. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'était éviter les auto-humiliations.

L'infirmière se montra horriblement gentille. La Serpentard en était tout simplement dégoûtée. Mais bon, il fallait voir le côté positif de la chose, elle était à présent seule dans un lit de l'infirmerie, et elle pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Ce dont elle ne se priva pas.

§X§

« - Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Noemy était assise en tailleur face à un petit chaudron dans lequel bouillait une potion, et Samantha venait apparemment d'entrer dans la chambre.

« - Je m'entraîne pour le cours de Rogue. Tiens, puisque tu es là, donne-moi la couleur de la potion. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Samantha répondit :

« - Elle n'a une couleur proche d'aucune des potions vues au cours. Laquelle prépares-tu ? »

« - Contente-toi de me dire ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Elle avait répliqué froidement, indiquant que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

« - Vert foncé. »

« - Un beau vert, ou un verre bouteille ? »

« - Plutôt bouteille, mais pas complètement. »

Noemy ajouta un ingrédient dans le chaudron. Après un court instant, Samantha décrivit :

« - Maintenant, c'est un vert pleinement bouteille. »

« - Parfait, » conclut Noemy. « Merci. »

Et elle attendit. Son ton était clair, elle avait en quelque sorte congédié Samantha. Celle-ci n'allait certainement pas bien le prendre, mais Noemy n'en avait cure. Cependant, il n'y eut aucune protestation, et la porte de la chambre claqua aussitôt. La jeune femme ne bougea pas pendant un petit temps. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Elle était devenue experte en détection auditive. Mais c'était sans importance.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa potion. La _Mortiswopna_ (§). Complètement indolore, elle simulait parfaitement une mort survenue simplement et naturellement dans le sommeil. Samantha l'avait vue préparer la potion, mais peu importait, quand elle reviendrait, il n'y aurait aucune preuve…

Avec des gestes précautionneux, Noemy usa de sa baguette pour se verser un verre du contenu du chaudron, et faire disparaître ce dernier. Elle prit le verre en main et le porta jusque sous son nez. Quand on savait ce qui composait cette potion, on s'imaginait aisément qu'elle était imbuvable. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi on s'attendait, le parfum qui s'en dégageait était très agréable. Il procurait une relative sensation de bien-être.

La Serpentard soupira. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer cet enchaînement d'évènements dans sa vie. Et elle aurait encore bien moins pu prévoir que sa mort serait aussi stupide.

C'était la veille des départs pour les vacances de Noël. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, Lucius Malefoy subissant encore le procès qu'il comptait bien gagner pour prouver son innocence. Quelle lâcheté. Elle avait appris que quatre Mangemorts croupissaient à présent à Azkaban pour avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie deux Aurors. Et pendant ce temps, Lucius allongeait l'argent pour se blanchir. Sous l'Imperium, avait-il plaidé. Voilà un sang-pur qui se pavanait mais qui faisait passer son bien-être avant ses convictions. Quel idiot. L'estime que Noemy avait pour lui avait complètement disparu. Mais il fallait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait plus d'estime pour qui que ce soit.

Comme elle ne comptait pas remettre les pieds chez les Malefoy, et que ses parents étaient rentrés en Australie, elle s'était vue contrainte de rester à Poudlard. Mais les derniers évènements avaient fait mûrir cette idée de suicide qui trottait dans sa tête depuis « l'accident ».

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et fixa le verre sans le voir. Puis elle le vida d'un trait, et le fit disparaître. C'était relativement bon, une autre preuve de la réussite de sa potion avec la couleur. Elle sourit, elle était vraiment trop douée. Ce serait une perte pour le monde des potions quand elle rendrait son dernier soupir.

Elle se leva, et se sentit un peu chancelante. Mais c'était agréable, comme si l'effet avait été provoqué par un peu trop d'alcool dans son sang. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, sur le dos, contemplant le noir infini qui s'étendait devant elle. Des traits s'y dessinèrent, créant des formes aussi jolies qu'improbables. Elle se sentait bien, tout allait bien.

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva en proie à une immense douleur. Et cette douleur était dans sa tête.

Elle se vit en train de ramper au sol, retenue par une main géante qui l'agrippait et la faisait souffrir. Juste devant elle se trouvait le nuage de bien-être qu'elle ressentait encore un instant auparavant. Elle tentait désespérément de le rattraper, mais il restait systématiquement hors de portée. Tout ça à cause de cette satanée main. Elle décida de se retourner et de combattre cette douleur en lui faisant mal. L'espace d'un instant, la main la lâcha, et elle put replonger dans le nuage. Mais la main revint aussitôt à l'assaut. Noemy comprit alors ce qui se passait, et sa projection s'immobilisa. Le nuage allait revenir et l'envelopper à nouveau. Il suffisait d'attendre. La souffrance diminuait de toutes façons.

Au loin, elle entendit une porte qui claquait. Puis elle sentit un contact sur sa peau, plusieurs même. Un liquide coula dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, jusqu'à atteindre son estomac. Et la douleur revint en force. Elle hurla.

(§) vient de Mortis (la mort) et Swopno (le sommeil)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sadique**

Oui, je sais, je suis toujours aussi sadique et cruelle, non seulement de vous avoir fait attendre, mais en plus de vous mettre une fin de chapitre qui, une fois de plus, vous laisse encore sur votre faim!

Néanmoins, dites-moi tout de même si vous vous attendiez à ce genre de situation... Une tite review, ça ne fait pas de tort! ;)


	4. Chp4 C'est pas moi, c'est toi!

**Disclaimer:** Le cadre et les personnages issus de l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JKR, je publie gratuitement!_  
_

**Remerciements:** Malgré son brol de plein déménagement, ma chère Loufoca a pris le temps de me corriger, et ses commentaires me donnent à chaque fois envie de continuer!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

_One cloudy day, we both lost the game  
We drifted so far and away_

_Shamandalie, Sonata Arctica (1)_

**Chapitre 4 ****– C'est pas moi, c'est toi !**

Quand Noemy émergea de l'inconscience, le premier concept qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celui de rendre tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir. Elle se redressa donc vivement, ce qui accentua la désagréable sensation.

« - Voici un seau, » entendit-elle au moment où elle sentait qu'on lui posait quelque chose sur les jambes.

Elle attrapa ledit seau à deux mains et se pencha en avant pour y vomir. Malheureusement, elle réalisa bien vite que son estomac ne contenait pas grand-chose. Elle releva donc son nez du seau qui devait se vider magiquement car aucune odeur infecte ne s'en dégageait.

Le seau lui fut repris, et elle se laissa retomber sur le lit dur.

« - Ce que vous avez fait n'était pas très intelligent. »

Rogue. C'était lui qui avait tout fait rater en insérant cette insupportable douleur dans sa tête une fois de plus.

« - Effectivement, » répondit-elle, la bouche pâteuse. « Si j'avais mieux choisi mon moment, vous n'auriez pas pu intervenir. »

« - Si vous n'aviez pas bu cette potion, je n'aurais pas eu à intervenir, et vous ne subiriez pas actuellement un lavement complet de votre système digestif. »

D'où les nausées incessantes…

« - Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Entre cinq et sept jours. Sachez que vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous nourrir durant cette période… »

« - Je n'en ai de toutes façons pas l'envie. »

« - Fort bien. »

Un silence, que Noemy ne tarda pas à rompre.

« - Pourquoi restez-vous là ? »

« - Je supervise votre traitement. »

« - Quel bonheur… »

« - Je vous demande pardon ? »

La Serpentard remarqua aussitôt la différence. L'indignation de Rogue était à moitié feinte, comme s'il relevait juste pour la forme.

« - Étant donné que je suis sensée être en vacances, j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être déçue que votre présence me soit imposée de la sorte… »

« - La réciproque est tout aussi vraie. »

« - Mon point de vue prévaut sur le vôtre. »

« - Il me semble pourtant assez obscur… »

Noemy resta d'abord sans voix en entendant la réplique acerbe que Rogue venait de lui envoyer. Puis elle sourit. C'était la première fois qu'on se fichait ouvertement de sa poire parce qu'elle était aveugle. Il était temps.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ? » demanda Rogue.

« - Votre remarque. »

« - Ce n'était pas exactement son but. »

« - Je sais. »

Et elle continua de sourire. Elle se sentait mal pour diverses raisons, parmi lesquelles se trouvait le fait qu'elle n'avait plus envie de vivre et qu'on était en train de vider ses entrailles. Et pourtant, une bêtise pareille parvenait quand même à lui apporter un semblant de bien-être passager. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant faiblement et essaya de faire abstraction de la désagréable sensation que son estomac était prêt à danser la salsa à n'importe quel moment.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sentit une main dans son dos qui l'aida à se redresser, et le seau reprit immédiatement sa place sur ses jambes, accueillant vaillamment le peu que l'estomac de la jeune femme refusait de garder pour lui. Le système digestif au bord des lèvres, essoufflée, Noemy se dit qu'elle devait à l'instant paraître bien pitoyable.

La main qui la tenait fermement ne pouvait être que celle de Rogue. Il devait se régaler du spectacle, lui qui était responsable de son état…

« - Et bien, il serait temps que vous assumiez enfin vos opinions, Miss McLane ! »

Noemy sursauta à l'instant où Rogue prononçait ces paroles avec rage en reprenant le seau. Elle resta muette, étonnée. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu élever la voix.

« - Vous pensez probablement que j'ai l'entière part des responsabilités dans votre accident ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Et bien, vous avez tort ! Vous devriez faire fonctionner vos méninges pour enfin comprendre tout ce qu'implique un Lien Indestructible ! »

Elle entendit un raclement brusque de chaise, puis un claquement de porte. Fidèle à ses habitudes, elle resta silencieuse un instant, ce qui lui permit de capter le bruit d'une respiration rapide et saccadée, au loin. Rogue n'était pas sorti. Une réplique cinglante lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle se garda de la formuler à voix haute. Il n'était pas prudent de se mettre complètement à dos celui qui s'occupait de son traitement.

Noemy se mit alors à réfléchir. Soit il y avait eu une exceptionnelle coïncidence, soit Rogue avait encore farfouillé dans son esprit. Et la deuxième solution était la plus logique. Elle n'avait rien formulé à voix haute, comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'elle pensait autrement ?

« - Vous êtes décidément bien aveugle, » lâcha Rogue d'un ton amer. « Et je ne fais pas de mauvais jeux de mots. Il y a de cela deux mois, vous m'avez accusé de ne pas avoir conservé latent un Lien dont vous n'avez même pas la moindre idée de comment il fonctionne… »

La Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Vous pensez qu'il vous affecte, que vous êtes le catalyseur. Mais en vérité, c'est tout le contraire. Tout ce qui vous touche, ce sont les remous laissés sur la plage quelques heures après que la tempête soit passée. Vous avez l'esprit tellement peu ouvert à la magie qu'il peut déployer que cela vous rend pratiquement insensible. »

« - Et toute cette haine ?! » explosa Noemy. « Je l'ai imaginée peut-être ? Et la douleur qui m'a explosé au visage, brûlant mes yeux ! C'était aussi le fruit de mon imagination ? »

« - Ha, vous croyez avoir souffert, sans doute ! » ricana Rogue. « Vous ne savez pas ce c'est que de souffrir. Et vous vous destiniez à être une Mangemort, paraît-il… Vous n'auriez pas tenu un mois ! »

« - Peu importe ! C'est de votre faute si ma vie est complètement fichue à présent ! »

« - Oh que non, c'est là toute l'essence de votre grossière erreur ! »

« - On se calme ici, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? »

Noemy soupira en entendant claironner l'infirmière.

« - Vous êtes dans une infirmerie ici ! » continua Mme Pomfresh.

« - Je m'en allais, » répliqua Rogue. « Pensez à la surveiller. »

Et la porte claqua violemment. Cette fois, il était bel et bien parti. Noemy en eut la confirmation quand l'infirmière demanda :

« - Que s'est-il passé ? »

« - Cela ne vous regarde en rien, » répliqua la Serpentard d'un ton sans appel.

« - Hm, probablement, » conclut la vieille sorcière, ses pas laissant savoir à Noemy qu'elle retournait dans son bureau.

Enfin seule, la jeune femme soupira, puis elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour se souvenir des détails de la description du Lien Indestructible qu'elle avait lus. Après quelques efforts de mémoire, la totalité lui revint à l'esprit.

_« __**Lien Indestructible**__. Très ancienne magie qui unit deux sorciers. Le Lien reste latent jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux Liés l'active au moment de leur première rencontre. Il est très puissant, et c'est le Lié le plus réceptif à la magie de l'esprit qui en a le meilleur contrôle. C'est aussi lui qui en a la plus grande réception. »_

La dernière phrase se répéta en boucle dans la tête de Noemy. Le sens qu'elle lui avait donné lors de sa lecture lui apparaissait à présent comme complètement erroné. Elle l'avait alors compris comme le fait que Rogue pouvait plus facilement savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait été bien loin de la vérité. En fait, Rogue pouvait tout percevoir comme s'il avait été dans la tête de la jeune femme. Mais être dans sa propre tête en même temps que dans celle d'un autre, ce ne devait pas être aisé. En l'attaquant, il l'avait contrainte à se focaliser sur une chose à la fois au lieu du désordre habituel auquel donnaient lieu des pensées non contrôlées. Donc il n'avait fait que se défendre.

Noemy secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées généreuses… avant de se rappeler que dans son état, c'était la dernière des choses à faire. Elle réarrangea ses couvertures, geste inutile car elle ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant, et se laissa couler vers le sommeil.

Ce furent des murmures qui la tirèrent de sa torpeur où s'étaient mélangés la vengeance et le pardon. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à identifier les voix qui l'entouraient. Sam, Kat et Ben. Elle décida de les écouter avant de signaler son réveil.

« - C'est quand même bizarre que chaque fois qu'on est venus, Rogue était là, » dit Kathryn. « Je pensais qu'il ne la supportait pas. »

« - C'est lui qui supervise son traitement, » répondit Benjamin. « Après tout, c'est quand même lui le Maître des Potions. »

« - Oui, mais après ce qu'il lui a fait, » reprit Kat, « on pourrait penser que Dumbledore lui aurait interdit de l'approcher seul de trop près… »

« - Arrête de dire des bêtises, Kat, » intervint Samantha. « Si justement Dumbledore ne dit rien, c'est que Rogue n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire… »

Finalement, songea Noemy, c'était peut-être Kathryn qui était la plus réaliste. Dumbledore n'intervenait pas simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Noemy, interrompant l'inintéressant débat auquel ils se livraient.

Samantha répondit immédiatement.

« - On est venus voir comment tu allais avant de repartir chez nous. »

« - Je vais bien, merci d'être passés, bonnes vacances. »

« - C'est une façon de nous expulser bien plus polie qu'à ton habitude, » reprit Sam.

« - Alors tu devrais t'estimer heureuse et t'en aller avant que je ne te serve autre chose d'un niveau que tu jugerais plus habituel, » répliqua sèchement Noemy.

« - Très bien. »

Une série de pas en direction de la porte, immédiatement suivie d'une autre.

« - Sam, attends ! » s'exclama la voix à présent lointaine de Benjamin.

Ne restait plus que Kathryn, et celle-ci prit la parole avant que Noemy n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Tu sais, tu n'es plus la dirigeante de Serpentard depuis un bout de temps. Tu es même devenu un sujet de plaisanterie au sein de notre maison. Tout simplement parce que tu es devenue ce que tu leur as toujours appris à mépriser : tu es devenue faible. Pourtant, Sam, Ben et moi, on a essayé de t'aider, de jouer le rôle des amis. Mais tu es incapable d'accepter l'aide des autres. Que ce soit pour la victoire ou pour la défaite, tu es seule, et tu le restes. Au revoir, Noemy. Bonnes vacances quand même. »

Kathryn quitta la pièce à son tour. Noemy avait à présent envie de hurler de frustration tout en souhaitant disparaître. Parce que Kathryn avait raison. Elle avait toujours tout vécu et envisagé seule. Et elle qui ne savait pas partager était liée à jamais à un être qu'elle détestait. Comme tout le monde, elle payait sa facture. Mais ses intérêts étaient incommensurables.

§X§

« - Réveillez-vous, c'est l'heure de votre potion. »

Le ton neutre en apparence, mais tellement plein d'acidité de Rogue tira Noemy de son pauvre sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et passa d'un noir à un autre avec une nuance si subtile qu'elle-même n'était pas certaine de réellement la percevoir.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'elle subissait le traitement. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide, et pourtant elle avait toujours cette envie de vomir qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable car elle n'avait plus rien à remettre.

« - Asseyez-vous. »

Elle obtempéra. Rogue lui tint le menton et posa le bord du gobelet sur sa lèvre, l'inclinant peu à peu pour la faire boire. Elle avala docilement, puis se rallongea quand il eut fini.

« - Vous êtes aussi mal en point que le paraît un Détraqueur, » dit Rogue.

« - Navrée, » répondit-elle d'une voix atone. « Au moins, je ne fais pas autant de bruit qu'eux. »

« - Si leur aspiration était réelle à la mesure du bruit qu'ils émettent, nous aurions un équivalent des aspirateurs moldus. »

Noemy fronça les sourcils, cherchant une explication logique à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Qu'a… qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il fut clair qu'elle ne trouverait pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

« - Oubliez ça. Essayez de dormir, il n'y a rien d'autre que vous puissiez faire. »

La Serpentard n'en revenait pas. Rogue faisant de l'humour. Rogue se préoccupant un tant soit peu de sa santé. Rogue qui probablement se forçait à agir avec elle comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en empêcher, les mots franchirent la limite de ses lèvres.

« - Je suis désolée. »

À peine prononcés, déjà regrettés. Que venait-elle donc de faire ? À peu près l'équivalent à mettre de la viande fraîche autour de son cou face à un lion affamé. Noemy McLane ne s'excusait pas et ne reconnaissait pas ses torts, car elle n'était jamais en faute et avait toujours raison. C'était du moins la personnalité qu'elle s'était donnée, et à laquelle elle-même avait fini par croire. Mais tout comme retourner la terre d'un champ de mines, remuer des traits de caractère enfouis pouvait s'avérer dangereux. En l'occurrence, cela la ramollissait. Mais inexplicablement, une vague de douce chaleur l'avait envahie, la soulageant apparemment.

Rogue se chargea cependant de bien vite lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« - À quel propos ? » s'enquit-il.

Malheureusement, son ton était loin d'être ironique, ce qui empêcha la jeune femme de répondre ironiquement à son tour. Alors tant qu'à faire, elle continua sur sa lancée, malgré les nombreux et énormes voyants rouges qui s'allumaient dans sa tête.

« - De n'avoir pas voulu comprendre correctement ce qui nous arrive… »

Un silence. Qu'allait-il faire, quelle réaction ? Se moquer d'elle peut-être, profiter de cette confession. Mais même si elle était fermée à la magie de l'esprit, elle était persuadée qu'il ne ferait rien de ça. Elle imputait cette conviction au Lien, mais elle n'en était pas plus sûre que ça.

« - Et bien, Miss McLane, vous êtes en progrès, » se contenta de répondre Rogue. « Maintenant dormez, vous en avez besoin. »

Et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle se sentit rassurée, et ses yeux se refermèrent calmement.

§X§

Encore un réveil douloureux. Son estomac, déjà fortement resserré, se contractait encore plus sur lui-même. La potion, en plus de la rendre semblable à un Inferius, la faisait vivre des cauchemars absurdes. Dans le dernier, elle avait présenté des excuses à Rogue. Son cerveau devait subir autant que son système digestif. À moins que…

« - Non, ce n'était pas le fruit de votre imagination. »

Il était là. Encore. Et même quand il n'était pas tout proche, il était quand même là.

« - Vous ne pourriez pas au moins essayer d'éviter d'écouter mes pensées ? » dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse. « Vous êtes Occlumens, non ? »

« - Cela dépasse mes compétences. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Alors comme ça, vous êtes faillible… »

« - Bien stupide est celui qui prétend ne pas l'être. »

« - Ces mots semblent bien déplacés dans la bouche d'un Mangemort. »

« - Je ne le suis plus. »

« - Je suppose que c'est effectivement la meilleure attitude à adopter à présent… »

« - Je… »

Noemy attendit. Une hésitation de la part du maître des potions restait un évènement rarissime.

« - Je ne l'étais déjà plus avant qu'il ne disparaisse. »

La Serpentard ne réagit pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait suivre ses réflexions en temps réel, mais sur le coup, celui lui importait peu. Il semblait tellement sincère. Mais pour convaincre Dumbledore, c'était plus que sincère qu'il avait dû paraître.

« - Et si c'était vrai, pourquoi me confier ça à moi, une ex-futur Mangemort ? »

« - Parce que malgré vos médiocres aptitudes, il arrivera un jour où vous serez également submergée par le Lien, et je ne pourrai rien y faire. »

« - Dans six mois, je repars en Australie, et vous le savez. Votre argument ne tient pas, la distance atténue le Lien. »

« - Six mois vous suffiront amplement. »

« - Vous me surestimez. »

« - Certainement pas, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« - Mais vous vous contredisez. Je croyais ne rien y entendre à la magie de l'esprit… »

Son ton s'était fait méprisant en prononçant la dernière phrase. Il devait rester un substitut de fierté en elle.

« - Votre inaptitude à voir le monde physique va vous pousser à voir autre chose. L'esprit est à lui seul un ensemble des sens qui constituent les perceptions physiques, mais à un autre degré. Probablement inconsciemment, vous avez commencé à développer votre vue spirituelle. Je peux le sentir. »

Noemy garda le silence. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle ne voulait plus. Elle se laissa porter dans les méandres de turbulences noires sur fond noir. C'était tout ce qu'elle voyait de la pièce, comment aurait-elle pu voir autre chose ? Mais elle savait que dans cette pièce, il y avait des lits. Dans un de ces lits, il y avait elle, et quelque part sur sa gauche, Rogue était présent, probablement assis d'après l'endroit d'où venait sa voix.

C'est alors qu'elle se vit. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'observait. Puis, tout redevint noir. Alors c'était ça, l'autre vue ?

« - Apprenez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« - Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? » répliqua Rogue, un mélange d'ironie et d'étonnement dans la voix.

« - Parce que vous n'aurez plus jamais une élève comme moi. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas capable d'apprendre de manière disciplinée quelque chose qui ne vous est pas inné. »

« - Vous me mettez au défi de le faire ? »

Malgré son estomac en purée, son manque de nourriture et d'eau, et son mal de tête à faire exploser sa boîte crânienne, Noemy se sentit revivre en cet instant précis. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être lorsqu'elle aurait recouvré tous ses esprits se demanderait-elle ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, mais en attendant, elle avait enterré la hache de guerre.

« - Si vous le prenez comme tel, » répondit Rogue, « je pense avoir suffisamment de temps à perdre pour vous former. »

Noemy acquiesça, satisfaite, et ouvrit la bouche pour enchaîner, mais Rogue la devança.

« - Mais nous n'entreprendrons rien tant que votre traitement ne sera pas fini. »

Elle voulut rétorquer, mais il avait raison, elle n'était certes pas en état de suivre un cours. Alors elle se résigna à attendre.

§X§

Son traitement se termina le lendemain matin, mais il lui fallut deux jours supplémentaires à l'infirmerie pour se réhabituer à s'alimenter. Toute sa première semaine de vacances y était passée, avec le jour de Noël. Quand elle réintégra sa chambre, plusieurs paquets se trouvaient sur son lit. Elle les rangea, se disant qu'il valait mieux attendre que Samantha ou Kathryn soit là pour l'aider à les ouvrir.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, et se mit à réfléchir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait réagir pendant ses cours privés avec Rogue. Bien sûr qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle, l'esprit était à l'opposé de son domaine de prédilection.

Elle haussa les épaules et régla son réveil magique qui répondait aux directives vocales. Dormir ne pourrait pas lui faire de tort, elle était encore loin d'avoir récupéré toute sa forme physique. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les images insensées que son cerveau projetait tout seul dans ses nerfs optiques. Un germe d'idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle s'endormit avant de l'avoir développé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Noemy ouvrit les yeux au son du réveil. Elle l'avait mis au cas où elle ne se réveillerait pas avant l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas pensé dormir autant. Elle devait retrouver Rogue dans la salle commune un quart d'heure plus tard.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit et s'installa à sa coiffeuse. Elle se brossa les cheveux et les attacha simplement d'un noeud, seule manœuvre qu'elle parvenait à réussir dans le noir, puis elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la salle commune à tâtons. Si le maître des potions n'était pas en retard, elle n'aurait pas à attendre, ce qui lui éviterait de se ridiculiser devant les quelques Serpentard présents.

À peine eut-elle franchi le seuil de la pièce que Rogue se manifesta à elle.

« - Ah, Miss McLane, parfait. »

Il lui prit le bras et la guida silencieusement. Elle connaissait tous les chemins du château par cœur, mais comme elle n'avait plus aucune notion de profondeur, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. C'est alors que le début d'idée qu'elle avait eu avant de s'endormir lui revint. Si elle pouvait forcer son cerveau à générer une vision interne qui évoluerait en temps réel au cours de sa marche, elle pourrait se déplacer seule. Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

« - C'est tout à fait possible, » dit Rogue.

Noemy s'arrêta net, forçant son professeur à stopper sa marche.

« - Je vous avais demandé d'arrêter de faire ça, » dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

« - Et je vous ai dit que cela m'était impossible, » répliqua Rogue, impassible.

« - Vous pourriez au moins avoir la courtoisie de faire semblant. »

« - Très bientôt, vous aurez également accès à mes pensées, surtout avec mon aide. Inutile de se voiler la face de la sorte. »

« - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me prêtez le flanc. »

« - J'espère simplement qu'avec mon aide, vous aurez acquis suffisamment de discipline mentale pour ne pas succomber le jour où cela arrivera. »

« - Succomber ? Et où est votre intérêt ? »

« - Pour un novice, le Lien est très, trop puissant. Et s'il ravage votre esprit, il ravagera le mien aussi, causant notre mort à tous les deux. »

« - Et si je mourrais autrement ? »

« - Théoriquement, je ne risquerais rien. »

« - Pourquoi avoir empêché mon suicide ? Vous auriez été gagnant. »

« - Parce que je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Pouvons-nous reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? Le lieu ne me semble pas approprié. »

Noemy acquiesça, et ils se remirent en route silencieusement. La jeune femme s'interdit tout vagabondage mental, essayant de s'imaginer ce que cela ferait de voir les couloirs défiler dans son esprit, mais les mots de Rogue lui revenaient sans cesse, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. _« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ; je ne suis pas un meurtrier… »_

Heureusement pour elle, le directeur de Serpentard lui permit bientôt de se concentrer sur autre chose.

« - Nous sommes arrivés. »

Une porte s'ouvrit, il la fit avancer, et la porte claqua doucement dans son dos. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux aveugles, mais elle ne pouvait pas les identifier. Par contre, elle ressentit clairement ce qui en émanait : souffrance, peine, remord.

« - C'est ici que vous vivez, n'est-ce pas ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

« - On ne peut rien vous cacher. Mettez-vous ici. »

Elle se laissa placer. Rogue la dirigeait, les mains posées sur ses bras. Alors elle eut un flash, qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Elle se vit, rigide, le regard dans le vide, inexpressive. Elle était tellement choquée que le fait de comprendre que ce n'était pas l'autre vue mais simplement la vue de Rogue ne la toucha pas. Le professeur arrêta net tout mouvement.

« - Vous faites ça consciemment ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Non. »

« - Les choses iront peut-être plus vite que je ne le pensais. »

Il marqua une pause, Noemy se sentant vaguement examinée, et sachant à présent à quoi elle ressemblait, elle se sentit honteuse.

« - Puisque vous montrez une facilité sur ce point, vous allez essayer de voir par mes yeux. D'abord au contact. Donnez-moi votre main gauche. »

Elle lui tendit docilement sa main, qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne. Elle prit une légère inspiration, mais elle redoutait de se voir encore. Elle se trouvait amorphe, sans vie. Elle préférait conserver le souvenir du reflet vivant et mordant que son miroir lui avait tant renvoyé.

« - Vous bloquez volontairement le processus, » dit soudain Rogue.

Noemy ne répondit rien. Il savait déjà, de toutes façons.

« - Si vous ne faites aucun effort, nous perdons notre temps, » reprit-il.

« - Ne me regardez pas, et je ferai l'exercice » répondit-elle finalement.

« - Si vous voulez. »

Elle lui fit confiance, et la curiosité de découvrir à quoi ressemblait son antre reprit le dessus. Aussitôt, elle vit une belle porte massive. Elle eut le temps de voir les détails qui ornaient le bois de la porte, la rendant plutôt agréable à la vue.

Rogue balaya alors la pièce des yeux, et Noemy suivit donc son mouvement. Elle vit un magnifique bureau, du même genre que celui que son père possédait, avec une très belle chaise, mais sa vue se brouilla tout à coup. Une série d'images commença à défiler dans sa tête, qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant les souvenirs de Rogue, rattachés à ce bureau. Elle tenta d'abord de les ignorer pour revenir à l'image que son directeur voyait vraiment, sans succès. Elle essaya alors de les chasser de son esprit, mais ils semblaient s'être ancrés, comme s'ils avaient été ses propres souvenirs. Bientôt, elle ne sut plus exactement où elle en était, n'arrivant plus à distinguer le vrai du faux, et elle chancela.

Rogue lâcha sa main et l'empêcha de tomber. Le noir revint s'installer devant les yeux de Noemy, étrangement salvateur dans ces circonstances.

« - Je suis navré, » dit Rogue tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir dans un siège relativement confortable. « Je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que votre esprit ait été scellé. »

« - Scellé ? » articula faiblement Noemy, reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

« - Exactement. »

« - Vous serait-il possible d'être un peu plus explicite ? » soupira la jeune femme.

Après un court silence, Rogue reprit la parole.

« - Vous avez en fait les capacités d'un Legilimens moyen. »

Noemy haussa les épaules.

« - Moyen, ce n'est pas bon, et encore moins excellent, donc ça n'a pas d'intérêt. »

« - Qui vous a enseigné ce concept erroné ? »

« - Mon père. »

« - Et bien, vous avez vous-même scellé votre esprit à cause de cette fausse idée reçue. Oubliez définitivement ces idées élitistes, elles ne sont que très rarement d'application dans le monde magique. À présent, vous ne pouvez plus vous permettre de ne pas développer cette capacité. »

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« - À présent ? Vous voulez dire qu'avant j'aurais pu m'en passer ? »

« - Tant que votre esprit était scellé, vous étiez pratiquement insensible au Lien. »

« - Et maintenant je ne le suis plus ? Je vais vous avoir dans ma tête ? Mais c'est hors de question ! »

Elle s'était levée et avait haussé le ton. Rogue répliqua comme si de rien n'était.

« - Ce n'est pas comme une serrure que l'on ouvre ou ferme. Le passage de l'insensibilité totale à votre niveau normal se fera progressivement, mais il est évident que le Lien accélèrera les choses. Vous allez donc devoir vous entraîner et discipliner votre esprit. »

La jeune femme se rassit et resta un instant silencieuse.

« - Et bien, allons-y, » soupira-t-elle enfin. « Entraînez-moi. »

* * *

(1) Traduction: 

Un jour nuageux, on a tous deux perdu le jeu  
On a dérivé tellement loin

* * *

Voili, voilou, avec beaucoup de retard, et je m'en excuse, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces deux derniers mois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite avance bien, très bien même, j'en suis d'ailleurs étonnée, j'écris de manière relativement fluide depuis deux semaines. J'espère en tous cas que vous appréciez toujours mes personnages, même s'ils ne sont plus exactement ce qu'ils étaient au début. Bonne lecture! 

_**Lupinette**_


	5. Chp5 Sauve moi

**Disclaimer**: Le monde exploité pour écrire cette histoire est celui de JKR, je ne gagne aucun argent en publiant ces quelques lignes.

**Remerciements**: Encore une fois, Loufoca a répondu à l'appel pour corriger mes fautes et incohérences! Merci miss!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**_  
_

_Save me  
From this state of un-emotion  
Just a little affection on this cold and windy road_

_Save Me, EdGuy (1)  
_

**Chapitre ****5 – Sauve-moi…**

Noemy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Encore ces rêves qui n'étaient pas vraiment les siens. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre contre laquelle elle appuya son front.

Rogue lui avait expliqué qu'avant de pouvoir maîtriser un tant soit peu les flux de souvenirs et de pensées, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à les identifier correctement, à appréhender la façon dont ils se mouvaient dans le monde de l'esprit.

C'était de la belle rhétorique, au final, le résultat restait qu'elle avait les idées embrouillées. Elle espérait que ses « capacités moyennes de Legilimens » ne seraient néanmoins pas assez fortes pour lui permettre d'avoir des contacts involontaires avec d'autres personnes que Rogue.

Dans la journée qui suivrait, les élèves reviendraient de vacances. Elle espérait que la masse de pensées formerait un ensemble trop confus pour être capté sans concentration. Le seul point positif jusqu'à maintenant était qu'elle pouvait enfin se mouvoir seule dans le château. Rogue avait consenti à lui apprendre tout de suite un moyen de forcer son cerveau à générer une image à partir des différents sons qu'elle entendait et des souvenirs qu'elle avait. Elle avait même réussi à le contraindre à faire évoluer l'image en tenant compte de sa façon de se déplacer.

Mais bien évidemment, dans des couloirs vides, c'était facile. Quand il y aurait beaucoup de monde, ce serait plus ardu. Elle se demanda s'il était possible de détecter les présences des gens de manière distincte sans avoir à se focaliser sur eux les uns après les autres. Elle se promit de demander à Rogue dès qu'elle le verrait.

Le réveil se mit à sonner. Noemy se retira de la vitre, prit ses affaires et partit se doucher. Pendant de longues minutes, elle laissa l'eau couler sur le sommet de sa tête, comme pour marteler suffisamment son cerveau afin qu'il devienne inapte, et comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur par le mince filet d'eau qui la recouvrait et formait un bouclier sans cesse renouvelé.

Puis elle se secoua, finit de se laver, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. L'elfe de maison qui lui avait été attribué se présenta aussitôt.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle. Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Mademoiselle ce matin ? »

« - Un toast beurré et un verre de jus d'orange, » répondit-elle.

« - Bien Mademoiselle. »

Quelques bruissements d'air, suivis d'un léger craquement qui lui indiqua que l'elfe avait fini et était reparti. Noemy prit son toast en main et mordilla dedans avant de le reposer. Elle n'avait envie de rien.

« Ne pas manger va vous affaiblir et vous rendre plus perméable. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Rogue lui avait communiqué une pensée ordonnée. La jeune femme regarda par les yeux de son professeur un instant le temps de voir où il se situait par rapport à elle. Il la regardait, ce fut d'autant plus simple. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et lui lança un sourire mauvais. Très réussi.

Elle se décida à reprendre son toast et à le manger en entier. Elle détestait lui obéir, mais il avait raison. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'être plus vulnérable au moment où elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa résistance. Puis elle vida d'un seul trait son verre de jus, et quitta la Grande Salle.

Une heure plus tard, elle était avec Rogue dans la chambre du professeur. Il lui demandait d'analyser ce qu'elle recevait de lui avec un maximum de précision. Pensées, souvenirs, sentiments, ces derniers étant les plus difficiles à identifier correctement.

« - Stop ! » s'exclama-t-elle après ce qui lui semblait une éternité d'analyse.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda Rogue en soupirant.

« - Soyez honnête et objectif avec moi, je m'en sors bien ou je suis encore loin du compte ? »

Une pause, durant laquelle Noemy attendit patiemment. Elle sentit qu'il hésitait, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« - Vous vous en sortez bien, » murmura-t-il enfin.

« - Bien. Je ne prétends pas en avoir fini avec cette partie, mais j'aimerais aborder un point problématique. »

« - La présence des gens ? Ce ne sera pas un problème. »

« - Pourtant, je ne vous vois déjà pas, alors les autres… »

Rogue soupira à nouveau.

« - Il me semble vous avoir déjà expliqué qu'il existait un « monde » spirituel, dans lequel, entre autres, vous pouvez voir. »

« - C'est ce que je vois quand je me déplace dans les couloirs ? »

« - Non, cela ne concerne évidemment pas les objets dépourvus d'esprit. »

« - Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« - Vous allez essayer de me retrouver. _Sourdinam_ ! »

Il l'avait fait exprès. Sans son ouïe, elle ne pouvait pas détecter ses mouvements. Mais comme souvent, il ne lui avait pas dit non plus comment se servir de cette vue spirituelle. En gros, elle n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller.

Elle essaya de se concentrer pour voir quelque chose. Rien à faire, que du noir. Elle tenta de se représenter Rogue mentalement pour le « voir », mais toujours rien. Agacée, elle regarda par les yeux de son professeur et se dirigea sans peine vers lui.

« - Ce n'était pas le but de l'exercice, » déclara-t-il après lui avoir rendu l'ouïe.

« - Alors maintenant, vous allez peut-être m'expliquer comment je dois faire ? »

« - Vous ne devez pas essayer de voir comme si vos yeux physiques recevaient la lumière. »

« - Que suis-je supposée voir alors ? »

« - C'est différent pour chacun. Détachez-vous de l'idée du sens physique. Maintenant, réessayez. _Sourdinam_ ! »

Noemy savait qu'il ne lui en dirait pas davantage tant qu'elle n'aurait rien « vu ». Mais elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la subtilité de la chose. Elle ne comprenait réellement pas ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était très exaspérant. Elle décida d'arrêter d'essayer de déchiffrer le conseil de Rogue et se focalisa sur les sensations que lui procurait son état de surdité passagère. Il faisait calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Elle se sentait oppressée par ce trop grand silence, comme la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux d'aveugle. Trop noir, trop silencieux. Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même, ce qui augmenta son inconfort. Aucun frottement de tissu, bruit de pas, bruissement d'air. Elle avait l'impression que si elle criait, le son serait aussitôt absorbé. Comment pouvait-on survivre dans un tel vide sans devenir fou ? Il fallait forcément qu'il y ait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Peut-être une toute petite lumière dont le scintillement créerait un bourdonnement irrégulier. Ou alors une succession de sons lumineux distincts.

Pouvait-elle seulement remplir tout ce vide elle-même ? Bien entendu, c'était si simple d'imaginer. Mais ce n'était pas réel.

« Je serai toujours seule… » songea-t-elle.

« Pourtant je suis là… »

Noemy eut un mouvement de recul en entendant la voix et en voyant la silhouette à qui elle appartenait. Elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe et bascula en arrière. La silhouette qui se tenait juste devant elle semblait réticente à l'approcher tandis qu'elle sentait deux mains attraper fermement ses bras et la redresser. Elle comprit alors la différence entre le monde physique et le monde spirituel. L'un n'allait certes pas sans l'autre, mais les deux n'agissaient pas forcément à l'unisson. Un peu comme quand on dit quelque chose et que l'on pense autre chose.

« - Vous faites des progrès remarquables. »

Noemy eut l'impression que ses oreilles se débouchaient au moment où Rogue prit la parole.

« - Merci, » répondit-elle.

Elle regardait la silhouette lumineuse qui se nuançait.

« - Professeur, » reprit-elle, « comment savoir si le physique fait la même chose que l'esprit ? »

La silhouette changea de luminosité sans que Noemy puisse dire comment elle avait vu ce changement.

« - Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? » répliqua Rogue.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Après un instant de réflexion, elle dit :

« - Vous ne voyez pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. La silhouette changea encore, et cette fois, Noemy parvint à comprendre ce que cela reflétait : Rogue était ennuyé.

« - Effectivement, » murmura-t-il après un silence.

« - Et bien, » reprit-elle doucement, « la matérialisation de votre esprit ne vous obéit pas comme votre corps, elle vous reflète plus justement. »

Rogue ne dit rien.

« - Par exemple, » ajouta-t-elle, « si vous n'avez pas envie de me toucher, votre esprit ne le fera pas, même si les contraintes physiques vous obligent à le faire. »

Un silence.

« - Je vois, » finit-il par répondre. « Et bien il vous appartiendra de ne pas vous méprendre. Mais n'oubliez pas que deux esprits ne se touchent que lorsqu'il y a contact mental. »

« - Allez-y. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Pour que je sache comment ça se passe. »

« - Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. »

« - Mais… »

« - C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Miss McLane. Et n'oubliez pas les deux rouleaux de parchemin pour mardi. »

« - Bien, Monsieur. Demain soir, je suppose ? »

« - Vous supposez bien. Vingt-et-une heures. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte et la referma quand elle fut dans le couloir. Elle prit la direction de sa salle commune. Tandis que le faux décor généré par son cerveau défilait devant elle, elle réfléchit à la façon dont Rogue avait tout à coup refusé de partager ses pensées. Il voulait lui cacher quelque chose, une chose que sa silhouette trahirait beaucoup trop vite alors qu'il parvenait à la dissimuler dans son flot de pensées. Mais l'un et l'autre savaient qu'il ne pourrait pas le cacher bien longtemps. Alors qu'est-ce qui le retenait ?

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par l'apparition de plusieurs silhouettes, toutes illuminées de diverses manières, et par un brouhaha de voix qui se superposaient bizarrement. Il en ressortait que les élèves étaient bloqués à l'entrée de la salle commune et attendaient un préfet.

Elle s'avança parmi eux, et le calme s'imposa au groupe. Pourtant, elle entendait toujours un concert de voix, plutôt hostiles d'ailleurs.

« Elle est encore là ? »

« Je croyais qu'elle s'était suicidée. »

« Mais elle voit toujours ! Elle jouait la comédie ! »

« Elle va sûrement trouver quelque chose pour nous ennuyer. »

La jeune femme se composa un visage impassible et ignora tous les commentaires que les élèves se faisaient à eux-mêmes. Elle n'était pas sensée les entendre, inutile de réagir. Elle donna le nouveau mot de passe, suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre, puis entra dans la salle commune et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Le lieu était idéal pour observer toutes ces silhouettes. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait les échanges se dérouler, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux et de plus en plus vite comment les esprits fonctionnaient. Mais elle entendait aussi toutes leurs pensées structurées, et c'était assez éprouvant.

Elle en était à se demander comment elle entendait tout ça en tant que « Legilimens moyen », quand elle fut attirée par un faisceau de pensées venant de deux silhouettes particulières. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour les identifier, c'était Samantha et Benjamin. Ils venaient apparemment de se voir et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs luminosités caractéristiques étaient plus que claires, Noemy avait déjà pu observer cet échange plusieurs fois avant eux. Ils s'embrassaient.

Tout vacilla d'un coup. Elle ne voyait plus rien, mais peu lui importait. Ben lui avait toujours couru après, comment en était-il venu à se tourner vers Sam ? Et eux qui s'étaient prétendus ses amis, ils ne lui avaient rien dit ? C'était inadmissible.

La jeune femme inspira profondément. En fait, tout cela était bien futile. Ben ne l'intéressait pas, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis. Le calme revint dans son esprit, et les silhouettes réapparurent peu à peu.

Alors elle fut le témoin de quelque chose d'étrange. La silhouette de Ben voulait d'éloigner de celle de Sam. Mais liée à son propriétaire, elle restait bien entendu sur place.

La jeune femme hésita à aller vers eux, mais elle décida de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se leva, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux, sachant que son regard physique était de toute façon vide pour un observateur extérieur.

« Oh zut, Noemy est là… »

Ben avait pensé cette phrase si fort qu'elle avait surpassé les autres. Aussitôt, sa silhouette se tendit vers Noemy. La jeune femme comprit. Ben n'aimait pas Sam, il s'était simplement rabattu sur elle par dépit. Ils étaient vraiment idiots, l'un et l'autre.

Alors que Noemy se dirigeait vers l'entrée des dortoirs, Samantha l'appela :

« - Noemy ? »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et fit face au couple.

« - Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« - Comment fais-tu ? » reprit Sam.

« - Comment je fais quoi ? » répliqua Noemy, jouant le jeu de l'innocente.

« - Pour te déplacer, te repérer, » dit à nouveau Sam sans se laisser démonter.

« - Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. »

Noemy avait parlé d'un ton sec et sans appel. Elle se sentait revivre, elle reprenait sa place. Mais apparemment, les autres ne le comprenait pas.

« - Ça me concerne puisque je t'ai aidée pendant deux mois, » continua Sam.

« - Et bien, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

« - Encore une fois, tu utilises et tu jettes les gens comme ça t'arrange… »

« - C'est la politique de la maison, félicitations, tu viens de comprendre. Demande à Benny de te consoler si jamais tu n'arrives pas à t'en remettre. »

Sur ces paroles bien placées auxquelles les deux tourtereaux en trouvèrent rien à répliquer, Noemy leur tourna le dos et rejoignit sa chambre. Une silhouette l'avait précédée.

« - Tu es toujours aussi aimable avec les gens, » fut l'accueil que lui fit Kathryn.

« - Si c'est pour me parler sur ce ton, tu peux tout aussi bien te taire. »

Noemy prenait conscience de l'effacement dont elle avait fait preuve. Plus personne ne la respectait. Il allait falloir qu'elle leur remette les pendules à l'heure à tous.

« - Ce n'est pas comme ça que Ben reviendra vers toi. »

« - Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« - Tu es jalouse de les savoir ensemble. »

« - Heureuse de l'apprendre. Mais c'est vrai que tu es en Divination, toi. »

« - Tu te sens obligée de toujours jouer ce rôle ? »

C'était donc comme ça que ç'avait été perçu ? Toute son assurance et la façon dont elle avait mené les Serpentard à une certaine ligne de conduite, on l'assimilait à un rôle qu'elle jouerait ?

« - Je ne joue pas un rôle, » déclara-t-elle, « je suis comme ça. C'est comme toi, tu ne le fais pas exprès d'être stupide. »

Noemy ressortit de la chambre sans attendre la suite, puis traversa la salle commune sans toucher qui que ce soit. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle s'arrangea pour rester dans les moins empruntés. Malgré tout, elle entendait au loin tous les échos de pensées du nombre toujours grandissant d'élèves.

La Serpentard erra ainsi dans les parties inoccupées du château jusque tard dans la soirée, jusqu'à ce que son estomac vide réclame d'être rempli. Comme elle n'avait pas envie de faire une descente aux cuisines, elle appela l'elfe de maison à sa disposition, qui apparut aussitôt.

« - Mademoiselle désire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

« - Apporte-moi une assiette du repas de ce soir. »

« - Oui, Mademoiselle. »

Deux craquements caractéristiques à quelques minutes d'intervalle signifiant le départ et le retour de l'elfe.

« - Voilà, Mademoiselle. »

Il lui plaça l'assiette dans les mains, doucement.

« - Mademoiselle aura encore besoin de moi ? »

« - Non. »

« - Très bien, Mademoiselle. »

Un dernier craquement. Noemy était à nouveau seule bien qu'elle ait l'impression d'être dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du repas. Elle mangea à sa faim, puis renvoya l'assiette aux cuisines. Après quoi elle retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha aussitôt, profitant de ce que les deux autres occupants dormaient déjà.

§X§

Noemy courait dans les couloirs, le visage en larmes. C'était impossible, c'était insupportable, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle avait l'impression que les chemins se dédoublaient à chaque intersection, s'allongeaient quand elle les parcourait, changeaient de direction pour la perdre. Elle était complètement perdue d'ailleurs, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant.

Après une course dans le château qui lui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune femme reconnut le couloir dans lequel elle venait d'arriver. La porte de Rogue était là, toute proche. Pourtant, Noemy ne pouvait se résoudre à la franchir. Désemparée, elle se laissa tomber sur l sol, à genoux, puis à quatre pattes. Elle suffoquait.

« - C'était à prévoir… »

La voix de Rogue lui parvint étouffée et lointaine, mais malgré les mots employés, Noemy entendit clairement qu'elle était dépourvue de toute ironie, avec au contraire une connotation concernée, voire même inquiète.

Sans trop savoir comment, la jeune femme se retrouva en train de marcher, soutenue par un bras sous ses aisselles. Elle était en partie soulagée par le contact physique vivant qui la retenait accrochée à la réalité, et en partie mal à l'aise sans comprendre pourquoi.

Rogue la fit asseoir en lui demandant, d'une voix toujours aussi lointaine, pratiquement noyée dans les autres :

« - Vous n'y arrivez pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Effectivement, elle n'y parvenait pas. Toutes ces voix qui se mélangeaient sans aucune structure, et parfois même accompagnées d'images sans aucun sens, c'était trop.

Et soudain, plus rien. Plus rien sauf l'habituel flot de pensées venant de Rogue, peut-être même plus clair qu'avant. Peu à peu, Noemy reprit le contrôle. Sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal, ses larmes arrêtèrent de dévaler ses joues, et son esprit retrouva la force de se tendre vers l'extérieur, sans pour autant aller bien loin. La silhouette lumineuse de Rogue lui apparut alors. Elle tendait ses deux bras vers Noemy, ses mains maintenant comme un objet invisible autour de la tête de la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, Rogue lui fournissait un bouclier mental. Elle n'était décidément capable de rien.

« - Vous n'auriez jamais dû voir ça ! » dit-elle dans un sursaut de fierté.

« - J'aurais préféré, en effet, » répliqua Rogue.

Son ton était posé, mais dénué de sa froideur habituelle. Comme pour marquer ce fait, il ajouta :

« - Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ainsi. »

La Serpentard ne sut quoi répondre. Mais Rogue enchaîna, d'un ton réservé.

« - J'ai expérimenté l'ouïe mentale pour la première fois à l'âge de sept ans. »

Il marqua une pause. Noemy, d'un ton hautain et méprisant, aurait habituellement répliqué qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Cette fois cependant, elle écoutait. Il était vrai, sans y prêter grande attention, mais sans pour autant dédaigner ce que Rogue voulait lui dire.

« - Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps, » reprit-il, « pour contrôler ce flux et m'en protéger. Nous n'avons pas ce temps, c'est pourquoi dès demain, je vais vous aider à ériger des défenses convenables. »

Noemy l'entendit se redresser et s'éloigner, et pourtant sa silhouette mentale restait auprès d'elle, continuant de la protéger.

« - Comment faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Pour ? » répondit-il dans un bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent.

« - Scinder votre concentration de la sorte ? »

« - Question de pratique. »

Il revint vers elle et posa un gobelet dans la main de la jeune femme.

« - Buvez ça. Toute la pratique du monde ne me permettra cependant pas de maintenir une protection si je m'endors. Et vous devez dormir. »

« - Une potion de sommeil ? »

« - Une des meilleures, qui n'est malheureusement pas encore suffisamment efficace. Néanmoins, ce devrait être assez pour ce qui reste de cette nuit. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et avala d'un trait le contenu du gobelet. Aussitôt, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir fortement, l'engourdissement se fit très vite généralisé, et elle s'endormit avant d'avoir lâché le gobelet.

§X§

Noemy courait, à gauche, à droite, devant elle, repartait en arrière, pour toujours revenir au même endroit, encadrée par ce que la toute petite voix de sa conscience lui indiquait comme étant le fruit des pensées et rêves des élèves, mais dont elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher tant ils s'ancraient profondément dans son esprit.

Ici elle était submergée par la tristesse d'avoir trahi sa meilleure amie qui se matérialisait sous les traits d'une gamine de première ou deuxième année.

Là elle se sentait envahie par une très grande joie à l'idée de passer une bonne journée entre copains.

Là encore une terreur effroyable s'emparait d'elle pour s'être fait réprimander par le maître des potions au visage froid et impassible.

Et puis, une sensation nouvelle, ou plutôt, une sensation déjà expérimentée, mais pas à ce niveau de puissance, passa au-dessus des autres. Bien qu'elle ne puisse mettre un nom définitif sur cette sensation, elle comprenait peu à peu qu'elle réunissait beaucoup d'émotions : le désir, la colère, la honte, l'envie, la culpabilité, le désir encore plus fort. Et l'objet de cet amalgame de contradictions se dessina peu à peu devant les yeux de Noemy.

Une jeune femme, au teint pâle, voire cireux, au regard clair mais vide, à la longue chevelure blonde et aux traits fins, anguleux. En d'autres termes, elle-même.

Alors la scène se précisa, et ce fut Rogue qui apparut face à son alter ego. Il la tenait aux épaules, le visage torturé, tentant à la fois de l'attirer vers lui et de la repousser au loin. Noemy était témoin de cette scène où elle intervenait sans réagir, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire si ce n'était subir la vision et les sentiments qui s'y rattachaient.

Mais subir était-il vraiment le terme approprié ? Peut-être qu'elle ne subissait pas tant que ça… Après tout, cela avait au moins pour effet de la rendre sourde à tous les autres. Et puis, où serait le problème ?

Insensiblement, les mains de Rogue avaient glissé des épaules aux mains de la fausse Noemy, ce qui avait provoqué le rapprochement des deux personnes. Trop près. Alors la jeune femme se révolta.

§X§

« - Non ! Assez ! Pas possible ! »

Deux mains l'agrippèrent fermement aux bras.

« - Arrêtez. »

« - Non ! »

« - Du calme. »

Comment aurait-elle pu se calmer ? Elle ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir les yeux…

« - Restez tranquille. Vous êtes encore sous l'emprise de la potion de sommeil. Si vous vous calmez, ce sera plus simple pour moi de vous aider. »

La voix était à la fois autoritaire et apaisante. Noemy obéit. Il continua de parler, mais la jeune femme ne comprit pratiquement rien, embuée qu'elle était encore dans les derniers limbes du sommeil magique.

Et puis, elle commença à cligner des yeux, et les sons prononcés prirent peu à peu du sens.

« - Voilà, encore un peu de patience, et vous parviendrez à vous réveiller. »

La Serpentard réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Certes, il faisait noir, mais la silhouette mentale de Rogue brillait près d'elle comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire. Alors elle se rappela clairement pourquoi elle s'était forcée à se réveiller.

« - Ne m'approchez pas, » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle ajouta :

« - Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Reculez. »

Rogue ne resta pas muet plus de trois secondes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » demanda-t-il, quelque peu agressif.

« - Ne faites pas l'innocent, je sais parfaitement comment vous me voyez. Reculez. »

Les images du rêve de Rogue repassèrent dans son esprit sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter, et ses poings se serrèrent aussitôt. Le professeur soupira.

« - Vous êtes consciente que si je fais ça, vous vous retrouverez sans défense. »

« - Oui, oui, allez. »

Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et tandis que la silhouette de Rogue s'éloignait d'elle, le millier de voix du château vint se réinstaller dans sa tête, en bruit de fond. Ça irait, elle le maîtrisait déjà mieux.

« - Vous pouvez partir. »

Le ton de Rogue s'était fait plus froid et distant que jamais. Noemy se leva du lit dans lequel elle avait dormi et qui devait indubitablement appartenir à Rogue, et elle se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, bien qu'à tâtons ce fut loin d'être simple.

Quand enfin elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle, son cerveau remit en place la carte virtuelle en trois dimensions, et elle retourna aussi vite que la décence le permettait dans la salle commune Serpentard.

Là, voyant le peu d'élèves qui l'occupaient, elle en déduisit qu'il était encore relativement tôt. Ni Ben, ni Sam, ni Kat n'était présent.

La jeune femme se rendit dans sa chambre. Ses deux camarades étaient là. Noemy fit en sorte de ne pas les éveiller, attrapant une robe propre et son nécessaire de toilette, puis prit la direction de la salle de bains des préfets. Personne. C'était agréable et reposant. La jeune femme s'offrit le luxe d'occuper plus longtemps qu'habituellement la baignoire qu'elle avait remplie de la meilleur combinaison de robinets qu'elle connaissait.

À peine remise de son exécrable nuit par le contact de l'eau, du savon et des crèmes, elle repassa par sa chambre, où les deux autres dormaient encore, pour déposer ses affaires, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Là-bas non plus, il n'y avait pas grand monde, les tables étaient toutes pratiquement désertes, excepté la table des professeurs, où, au grand damne de Noemy, Rogue se tenait déjà.

Alors, une vague de confusion s'empara de la jeune femme. La dernière image du rêve de Rogue s'imposa à son esprit. Et cette image la troublait. Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière cette scène ? Que voulait-il au juste ? Durant les quelques cours particuliers, ils avaient été physiquement et mentalement très proches, mais il n'avait rien tenté, son esprit même avait toujours cherché à s'éloigner. Ce devait être la façade qu'il lui présentait. Peut-être avait-il voulu attendre le bon moment. Pas de chance, son inconscient l'avait lamentablement trahi. Et pourtant, quelque chose poussait Noemy à lui donner du crédit. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout au personnage d'être aussi calculateur pour ce genre de choses.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, décidant de mettre de côté cette réflexion infructueuse. Elle sentait que si elle se laissait envahir de la sorte, elle perdrait le contrôle et serait de nouveau submergée par toutes les voix.

Elle arrivait au bout de son petit déjeuner frugal quand Sam, Ben et Kat la rejoignirent à table. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que la Grande Salle s'était remplie.

Après trois bonjours auxquels elle répondit uniquement par politesse, Noemy examina les trois silhouettes. Celle de Sam semblait en colère, celle de Ben ennuyée, et celle de Kat amusée. Les relations de ces trois-là s'étaient apparemment renforcées pendant les vacances.

« - Noemy ? »

« - Oui, Benny ? »

« - Avec Sam, on voulait pas te le cacher… »

« - Écoute mon p'tit Benny, » l'interrompit-elle. « Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Vous avez peur de moi pour réagir ainsi ? »

« - Mais non ! » s'emporta Sam. « C'est juste que comme tu n'étais pas bien… »

« - Vous avez pensé à ménager ma santé ? Quelle délicate attention. Mais honnêtement, je me fiche éperdument de ce que vous faites. Que ça dure pour toujours entre vous, ou que ça casse demain, ça ne changera rien à ma vie. »

La silhouette de Sam était outrée, celle de Ben attristée, et celle de Kat pensive. Noemy en était certaine, Ben s'intéressait toujours à elle. Et Sam devait en avoir vaguement conscience. Quant à Kathryn, elle jouait parfaitement le rôle de la suiveuse. Car si Noemy s'était souvent demandée pourquoi Kat était à Serpentard, elle n'avait à présent plus aucun doute. La jeune femme se montrait avec un caractère faible pour arriver à ses fins sans attirer l'attention sur elle. Peut-être avait-elle même réussi à faire croire à Leonard que c'était lui qui la jetait pour se poser en victime alors que c'était elle qui ne voulait plus de lui.

« - Bon, » reprit Noemy en se levant, « maintenant que vous avez la conscience tranquille, je m'en vais. »

Et elle se dirigea vers la porte en longeant la table des Serpentard. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle voyait les silhouettes se retourner vers elle, et bientôt, en plus des chuchotements à son sujet, ce fut un flot de pensées décousues, souvent étonnées, parfois hargneuses, qui se déversa dans son esprit. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de les écouter, toutes ces voix qui parlaient d'elle en même temps. Ses pas se faisaient de plus en plus lourds, la distance qui la séparait de la porte de la Grande Salle semblait ne plus vouloir diminuer. D'ailleurs, marchait-elle encore ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Ses sens étaient saturés. Comment échapper à tout ce bruit qui générait des images insensées devant ses yeux éteints ? Quelqu'un lui disait de se battre. Devait-elle se battre ? Elle voulait simplement fuir. Mais non, il semblait que lutter était une meilleure solution. Soit, elle lutterait donc. Mais pas maintenant, parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus…

§X§

« - Et bien, je croyais que vous n'aviez plus besoin d'aide… »

Noemy ignora la remarque qui salua son retour à la conscience. Il faisait très froid, et elle avait l'impression d'être trempée jusqu'à l'os.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Dans le parc. »

« - En plein hiver ? Et en plus, je ne peux pas m'orienter ici… »

« - Précisément. »

La jeune femme fixa la silhouette de Rogue. Ce que cet homme était agaçant. Il la plantait dans la neige un huit janvier, sans aucun autre moyen de rentrer au château que de passer par lui. Mais Noemy ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la direction opposée à celle d'où venait la voix de Rogue. Puis elle avança droit devant elle, dans le noir.

« - Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? »

« - Peu importe ! Loin de vous ! Laissez-moi ! »

Loin, oui, loin de lui. De cet homme bizarre qui était lié à elle et qui n'avait fait que démolir une à une toutes ses convictions. De son type de vie à son rapport aux sentiments, tous si bien établis, il avait tout chamboulé.

Mais elle avait beau s'éloigner de lui, la silhouette était toujours aussi proche. Que faisait-il ? La protégeait-il de toutes ces voix, ou voulait-il l'empêcher d'apprendre à se défendre seule pour l'avoir toujours en son pouvoir ?

Les pas de la jeune femme crissaient dans la neige, irréguliers, tâtonnant. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, son sens de l'équilibre étant mis à rude épreuve.

Puis, son pied heurta une pierre, et elle tomba en avant. Elle s'écrasa sur ses bras engourdis par le froid qu'elle avait eu le réflexe de tendre mais qui, trop affaiblis, ne supportèrent pas son poids.

Elle essaya de se relever, sans succès. Aucun de ses membres ne voulait plus la porter. Alors elle décida de ne plus bouger.

« - Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure solution à envisager, » dit la voix de Rogue, tout près d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle sentit sa chaleur se répandre sur son corps gelé. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux. Elle les imaginait noires, drainant toutes les ténèbres qui lui obscurcissaient la vue. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit, et les larmes coulaient toujours des deux yeux aveugles.

Soudain, la jeune femme se retrouva dans les bras de Rogue. À genoux dans la neige, elle était tenue tout contre lui par deux bras forts et tendres à la fois. Doucement, elle passa les siens sous ceux de son professeur, s'agrippant à son dos.

Après quelques minutes de lourd silence, Noemy demanda d'une voix presque sourde :

« - Pourquoi ? »

Elle attendit la réponse sans bouger. Rogue ne bougeait pas non plus. Et c'est d'une voix étouffée qu'il murmura :

« - Parce que tu as crié trop fort « Sauve-moi »… »

* * *

(1) Traduction:

Sauve-moi  
De cet état de non émotion  
Juste un peu d'affection sur cette route froide et pluvieuse

* * *

Ben finalement, j'ai eu un mal de chien à terminer ce chapitre... Dites-moi si cela se sent, ou si ça vous plaît quand même!

D'autre part, je vous préviens déjà, à partir du prochain chapitre, il y aura des spoilers du tome 7. Je pensais ne pas y avoir recours, mais ça va donner du relief à l'histoire, dans un meilleur sens que celui que j'avais prévu initialement.

**_Lupinette_**


	6. Chp6 La Vengeance dans le Sang

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, je ne possède que mes personnages, aussi farfelus soient-ils... Le reste étant à cette chère JKR qui a eu la bonne idée de me planter le décor idéal pour les faire évoluer...

**Remerciements:** Ma très chère Loufoca, malgré les contraintes contraignantes qui la contraignent, a tout de même trouvé le temps de me relire, un grand merci à elle!

**Spoilers:** ... ou pas! Qui pourra dire que je spoile? Seulement quelqu'un qui aura lu le tome 7... Et dans le fait, mon avertissement ne compte pas. Spoiler ou spéculation, tout dépend du point de vue, rien de l'intrigue du tome 7 ne sera révélé, donc à vous de décider, mais ne vous empêchez pas de lire...

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**Chapitre 6 – La Vengeance dans le Sang  
**

Noemy n'avait rien compris.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que Rogue lui avait jeté le Sortilège de Désillusion avant de l'appliquer sur lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait traversé tout le château ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait délicatement posée sur son lit, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé les mains étrangement douces sur sa peau, et la disparition progressive des couches de vêtements.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il lui avait pris sa virginité, et qu'elle y avait consenti.

Allongée dans le lit de son premier amant, la tête posée contre son maigre torse, les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir absolu, écoutant sa paisible respiration alors qu'il dormait, elle ne réalisait toujours pas. Elle se contentait de se remémorer l'étrange phénomène qu'elle avait vécu.

Pour la première fois, elle avait vu sa propre silhouette. Elle s'était détachée pour se rapprocher de celle de Rogue. Et alors que la jeune femme ne leur prêtait aucune attention, les deux silhouettes s'étaient fondues l'une dans l'autre. Instantanément, Noemy avait tout partagé avec Rogue. Pensées, envies, souvenirs. Il savait tout d'elle, et elle savait tout de lui. Sur le moment, cela avait semblé naturel.

Mais plus elle y songeait, plus la Serpentard ne trouvait pas ça normal. En particulier à cause de la rouquine. Cette rouquine pour qui Rogue éprouvait toujours un très fort sentiment n'avait pourtant rien pour elle. C'était une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait refusé les choix de vie de son meilleur ami, elle l'avait trahi en épousant un idiot de Gryffondor, en ayant un enfant avec lui, elle était morte bêtement, et elle tourmentait depuis sa tombe celui qui lui avait été fidèle jusqu'alors.

L'homme désormais infidèle remua. Noemy sentit ses pensées redevenir peu à peu structurées, donc il se réveillait. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa enfin. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou comment réagir.

Et sans réfléchir plus avant, elle se leva et commença à chercher à tâtons ses vêtements, opération périlleuse s'il en était. Serait-elle assez rapide ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

À l'évidence, non. Au moins avait-elle déjà retrouvé ses sous-vêtements.

« - Je m'habille. »

« - Ah. »

Une pause.

« - Je vais te passer tes vêtements, » dit Rogue d'un ton hésitant.

« - Oui, ce sera plus simple. »

Un nouveau silence, durant lequel Noemy finit de s'habiller. Mais ce n'était qu'un apparence, puisque depuis leur fusion mentale, la jeune femme avait plein accès aux pensées de son Lié, comme un bruit de fond sur lequel on choisit de se concentrer ou pas, sachant que l'autre le sent. Quelque part, elle était heureuse que cette fusion ait eu lieu, car à présent, elle avait un bien meilleur contrôle sur ses propres pensées, et elle savait que son Lié ne s'aventurerait plus à « lire » ses pensées sans le lui dire, puisqu'elle le sentirait.

Son Lié. Elle avait décidé de penser à Rogue comme ça par mimétisme, puisque lui pensait à elle comme sa Liée. Du moins quand il ne la voyait pas comme une peste ou une gamine pourrie gâtée, ou encore comme un fardeau quand il pensait à sa précieuse Lily.

Voilà, elle était habillée. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? Que devait-elle dire ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Alors, sans un mot, elle se détourna de Rogue et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Noemy… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Cette façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom, on aurait dit que lui seul comprenait tout ce qu'il signifiait et renfermait. Cela lui donna un frisson qui courut tout le long de son échine.

« - Que vas-tu faire ? »

De tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre.

« - Aller au cours, » répondit-elle, espérant ainsi changer le ton de la question.

« - Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Soulagée qu'il rebondisse sur sa fausse réponse, elle mit un petit temps à réaliser que celle-ci n'était pas adéquate. Elle s'était effondrée dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Elle ne pouvait pas réapparaître comme ça sans même être passée par l'infirmerie.

« - Je ferais mieux d'attendre cet après-midi, » reprit-elle.

« - Ce serait plus judicieux, en effet. »

« - Vous allez me couvrir ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tutoyer, c'était toujours son professeur, et elle ne voulait pas que les choses changent.

« - Si je ne le fais pas, » reprit Rogue, « toi comme moi risquons d'avoir des problèmes. »

« - Parfait, alors. »

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, l'atteignit, et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« - Noemy ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, bien qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom, il n'y avait plus trace dans son ton de ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé…

« - Oui ? » répondit-elle.

« - Va directement dans ta chambre, ne te montre pas jusqu'à et pendant le déjeuner, et présente-toi au cours cet après-midi. Il n'y aura aucune remarque, puisque tu as deux heures avec moi. L'elfe de maison est toujours à ta disposition ? »

Noemy acquiesça.

« - Tu pourras donc lui demander de t'apporter ton repas. En attendant, repose-toi. »

« - Très bien, Professeur. »

L'avait-elle fait sciemment ou inconsciemment ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Et pour couper court à toute polémique, elle sortit. Son Lié ne la rappela pas, et elle referma la porte sur son silence.

§X§

« - Noemy ! »

La voix perça d'un seul coup dans la tête de la jeune femme, la tirant de son sommeil.

« - Tu vas aller en Potions ? » demanda la voix que Noemy parvint à identifier comme étant celle de Kathryn.

« - Moui…, » dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« - Alors dépêche-toi, le cours commence dans cinq minutes… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour secouer la Serpentard. Exténuée par sa courte nuit et sa matinée mouvementée, elle s'était installée confortablement sur son lit et avait bien vite succombé au sommeil. Bien que probablement décoiffée, elle était déjà habillée et avait eu la présence d'esprit de préparer son sac de cours d'avance. Elle l'attrapa et sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps de se recomposer une façade digne et distinguée.

Il était heureux que la salle de cours ne soit pas loin des sous-sols de Serpentard, car Noemy arriva juste au moment où le petit groupe de septième année entrait dans l'ancien cachot.

« - Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui, Miss McLane, » dit Rogue.

Quelle remarque acerbe dite sur un ton tellement suffisant. La Serpentard ne comprenait pas le revirement soudain de son Lié. Mais fidèle à elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« - Vous pensiez mal, comme souvent. »

« - Encore une remarque de ce genre, et ce sera la retenue. »

Noemy s'était installée près de Samantha comme à son habitude, et Rogue avait claqué la porte de la classe pour ponctuer ses propos. La jeune femme constata que la silhouette de son Lié était plutôt agitée.

Le cours commença, mais Noemy avait la tête ailleurs. Rogue l'intriguait. Tandis qu'il donnait les instructions pour un nouveau type de préparation qui allait les occuper pendant deux mois de cours, la jeune femme se concentra sur les inflexions de la voix du professeur plutôt que sur ses paroles. Au premier abord, la dureté et la froideur nettement teintées d'ironie étaient l'essence même du message que transmettait volontairement son Lié. Mais en écoutant plus attentivement, Noemy détecta des choses qui affinèrent son interprétation visuelle. Rogue était passablement énervé et anxieux.

« - … t'aide ? »

Absorbée dans sa réflexion, la jeune femme n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur ne parlait plus et que Samantha lui avait posé une question.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu as besoin d'aide pour la _Memorente_ ? »

« - Seulement l'ordre des ingrédients et leurs quantités. »

En reposant sa question, Samantha avait bien plus aidé Noemy qu'elle ne le pouvait. Sans le nom de la potion qu'elle n'avait pas entendu à cause de sa distraction, la jeune femme n'aurait rien pu faire et aurait probablement virée du cours sans autre forme de procès.

Heureusement pour elle, soit Rogue était trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte, soit il avait décidé d'ignorer l'échange d'information, et le cours se déroula comme habituellement.

« - Miss McLane, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes aveugle que vous êtes dispensée d'attention, » claqua Rogue dans son dos.

La jeune femme avait hésité sur la manière d'incorporer le dernier ingrédient, et la remarque hautaine confirma le fait qu'elle avait choisi la mauvaise méthode.

« - Pourtant, bien que vous en soyez pas atteint de cécité, ce n'est pas l'attention qui vous étouffe. »

« - Je vous avais prévenue, ce soir, ici même, vous apprendrez à ravaler votre insolence. »

Noemy ne put réprimer le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres. En plus de six années passées à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait eu de punition, encore moins de retenue. Ce serait une grande première, et le fait que cela se passerait avec Rogue mettait encore plus d'intérêt dans la chose. Et puis, comment espérait-il vraiment lui faire « ravaler son insolence » après l'avoir mise dans son lit ?

§X§

Noemy marchait dans les couloirs du château, attentive aux moindres bruits, surtout ceux que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre. Attentive, mais pas au point de retomber dans le travers qui l'avait submergée. Plutôt une attention désintéressée.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à la jeune femme pour faire le chemin entre la Grande Salle et la salle de classe de Potions. Dès qu'elle avait vu son Lié se lever de table, elle l'avait imité. Mais elle avait mesuré son pas pour ne pas laisser paraître son enthousiasme déplacé.

Elle frappa doucement à la porte, et entra dans l'ancien cachot quand elle en reçut l'accord. Elle se tint immobile au fond de la classe tandis que Rogue était assis à l'autre bout, derrière son bureau. La silhouette du professeur se précipita alors vers Noemy, qui eut un mouvement de recul suffisamment fort pour voir sa propre silhouette tenter de rejoindre celle de son Lié. Mais bien qu'elles soient à un doigt de se toucher, cela ne se produisit pas.

« - Pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez failli renverser l'armoire qui se trouve derrière vous ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton froid.

« - J'ai été surprise par votre silhouette mentale. »

« - Expliquez-vous. »

« - Il semblerait qu'elle veuille vraiment fusionner avec la mienne. »

« - Et la vôtre, que fait-elle ? »

« - Elle… »

Noemy hésita. Un mensonge, la vérité ? Il ne pouvait pas la voir, mais il s'en rendrait certainement compte.

« - Elle fait de même. »

« - Intéressant. Décrivez-moi ce que vous voyez. »

La jeune femme vit très clairement l'énorme perche que Rogue venait de lui tendre. Et elle ne s'embarrassa pas de détours pour l'attraper.

« - Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de faire ça. »

« - Je n'ai aucune raison à invoquer. »

« - Mauvaise réponse, Professeur. »

Il soupira, d'un de ces longs soupirs qui en disent tant et si peu.

« - Arrête, Noemy, » dit-il dans un souffle. « Va-t'en. »

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses propos, juste une profonde lassitude. La jeune femme s'en trouva déstabilisée. Après un silence étonné, elle reprit, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le ton de la dernière réplique de Rogue.

« - Et ma retenue ? »

« - Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » cria-t-il.

Un coup violent et un sinistre craquement firent sursauter la Serpentard qui réalisé que son Lié avait abattu son poing sur son bureau.

« - Allez, va-t'en, » répéta-t-il plus doucement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il semblait vraiment désemparé. Et au lieu d'obéir pour éviter une retenue imméritée, Noemy resta où elle était. Puis elle fit quelques pas. Les deux silhouettes se faisaient toujours face, luttant contre des chaînes invisibles qui entravaient leurs poignets. C'était illogique d'aller contre sa propre volonté, de s'empêcher d'agir naturellement. Quand on a envie de quelque chose, on le prend, c'était le mode de vie de Noemy, alors pourquoi se retenait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas le faire alors qu'elle le voulait, alors qu'il le voulait aussi ? Il n'y avait aucune barrière.

Noemy ferma les yeux et plongea dans l'esprit de son Lié. Les silhouettes se touchèrent. La jeune femme fut submergée par les sentiments contradictoires de Rogue. Il aimait profondément Lily Evans, au-delà de toute raison et de toute compréhension. Mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune noble à qui il était enchaîné. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'attirait, et il était incapable d'y résister.

Alors, Noemy sentit que ses propres sentiments étaient mis en lumière. Elle-même ne vouait aucun amour passionnel à une tierce personne, mais l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Rogue était bien là, sans lui paraître naturelle pour autant. Elle savait qu'elle le voulait pour elle, qu'elle le désirait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter vraiment, ayant l'impression qu'on la forçait…

« - Dehors ! » hurla Rogue.

La jeune femme fut projetée en arrière tant son Liée la jeta violemment hors de son esprit. L'arrière de sa tête percuta le sol, le choc faisant apparaître des étoiles scintillantes sur le fond de ténèbres qui constituait son champ de vision. Des larmes de douleur se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, et la fureur croissante qu'elle ressentait vint les alimenter.

Elle se releva aussi vite que son équilibre précaire le lui permit, et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte. Elle sortit et claqua la porte derrière elle sans faire attention au fait que Rogue avait dit quelque chose. Il allait lui payer ça.

Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues. Elle prit la direction opposée à celle de sa salle commune, et arpenta les couloirs déserts sans parvenir à arrêter ses larmes silencieuses.

« - Noemy ? »

Elle sursauta, mais ne se retourna pas. Benjamin était la dernière personne qui pouvait la voir dans cet état.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » enchaîna le jeune homme. « Mais, tu saignes ! »

Le temps qu'elle réalise ce qu'il lui avait dit, il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé le bout de ses doigts sur l'arrière de sa tête.

« - Aie ! » s'exclama Noemy. « Ne me touche pas ! »

« - Tu as une belle bosse, » continua Ben en retirant sa main. « Et tes cheveux sont pleins de sang. »

Comme il lui faisait la remarque, elle porta sa main à l'endroit où elle avait encore mal et sentit le liquide poisseux qui emmêlait ses cheveux lisses.

« - Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« - Non, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait pas d'être contredit.

« - Comme tu veux. »

Un silence. Noemy tournait toujours le dos au jeune homme. Elle détestait la voix chevrotante qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Comme elle était faible…

« - Bon, je vais reprendre ma ronde, » dit-il.

Il passa à côté d'elle, la frôlant. Après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta de nouveau et se tourna vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Noemy ? » demanda-t-il.

Les larmes de la jeune femme, toujours silencieuses, s'intensifièrent. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'étaient le choc et la douleur qui la faisaient réagir aussi facilement. Benjamin revint sur ses pas, se planta devant elle et l'attira vers lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, mais ne répondit pas à son étreinte. Une fois l'état de choc passé, elle regretterait, alors autant en faire un minimum. Et puis, c'était tellement différent d'avec Rogue. Ben ne montrait aucune fermeté et était hésitant. Mais bon, il était là, simplement là, sans chercher à la faire penser comme lui et à la dominer. Qu'il essaie de toutes façons, il verrait bien que Noemy McLane ne pense que par elle-même.

Absorbée par ses pensées, la jeune femme n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Ben l'entraînait à travers le château. Elle s'en rendit compte quand il s'arrêta et prononça le mot de passe de la salle de bains des préfets. Cela permit à Noemy de régénérer sa carte interne, car celle-ci avait disparu suite au déplacement involontaire de la Serpentard.

Benjamin la fit entrer dans la salle d'eau, puis en verrouilla l'accès. La jeune femme observa la silhouette du Serpentard : excitée mais mal à l'aise. Elle décida de laisser la tension du jeune homme où elle en était en gardant le silence. Après tout, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle se sentait déconnectée. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler et elle réalisait à moitié qu'elle avait montré son côté fragile et faible à deux personnes différentes en moins d'une journée. Et ces personnes étaient vraiment les deux seules face à qui elle n'aurait jamais dû flancher.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Benny ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique pour masquer la gêne et le désintérêt qu'elle ressentait.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de parler.

« - Je peux nettoyer ta plaie si tu veux. »

« - Tu as une formation d'infirmier ou de médicomage ? » répliqua Noemy, incrédule.

« - Non, » répondit Ben, « mais avec de l'eau, ça marche très bien. »

« - Quoi ? Tu veux me soigner comme une moldue ? Jamais ! »

« - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai simplement parlé de _nettoyer_ la plaie… »

La Serpentard hésita un instant. Et puis, le désintérêt grandissant se transforma en lassitude.

« - Bon, » dit-elle, « vas-y. »

Benjamin fit couler de l'eau dans la grande baignoire. Noemy resta immobile, écoutant d'une oreille distraite l'écoulement de l'eau.

« - Si tu t'assieds sur le bord, le dos tourné à la baignoire, ce sera parfait, » dit Ben.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans faire un seul commentaire. Un silence, uniquement rempli de l'écho rendu par la grande pièce.

« - Comment fais-tu ? » demanda Ben d'un ton hésitant.

« - Comment je fais quoi ? » répliqua Noemy d'un ton las.

« - Et bien, tu n'as pas recouvré la vue pendant les vacances ? »

« - Non. »

« - Alors comment parviens-tu à te déplacer ? »

« - Question de discipline mentale. »

Elle avait voulu s'en tenir à ça, mais ce n'était pas l'intention de Benjamin.

« - Ça ne me dit pas comment tu fais… »

« - Bon, » soupira-t-elle, « je force simplement mon esprit à générer les images de l'intérieur du château issues de ma mémoire comme si je les voyais vraiment. »

Ben siffla doucement.

« - Effectivement, » commenta-t-il, « il faut beaucoup de discipline. Mais… et pour les gens qui se déplacent, tu ne te bases quand même pas que sur ton ouïe ? »

Noemy songea que Ben aurait certainement eu sa place à Serdaigle plutôt qu'à Serpentard. Elle s'abstint donc d'entrer dans les détails et détourna la conversation.

« - Non, pas uniquement. Et alors, tu t'occupes de ma plaie ou pas, finalement ? »

« - Oui, oui, attends. »

Les clapotis dans l'eau signalèrent à la jeune femme qu'il s'exécutait. Puis, un contact froid et soudain sur l'arrière de sa tête la fit frissonner. Peu à peu, elle sentit les légères pressions qu'appliquait Ben pour enlever le sang de ses cheveux. Il frottait doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, et c'était très réussi.

Bien que cela ne change rien, Noemy ferma les yeux. Et puis, pour marquer la différence, elle s'empêcha de visualiser la pièce. Sur fond de ténèbres, la silhouette du jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Plus à l'aise, elle était à côté de la Serpentard tandis que son possesseur continuait de nettoyer la blessure. La jeune femme se sentait plutôt bien, malgré un sentiment de lassitude toujours présent.

« - Ça va, je ne te fais pas trop mal ? » s'enquit Benjamin.

« - Ça va, » répondit simplement Noemy, gardant les yeux clos.

Il frotta encore une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et alors, elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il retenait ses longs cheveux mouillés. Puis des lèvres douces, légèrement humides, entrèrent en contact avec la peau de son cou. Ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était même plutôt intéressant comme expérience. La jeune femme décida de laisser durer, puisque telle semblait être l'intention de Benjamin. Et cela dura un temps certain. Mais au moment où il tenta de remonter sur son menton, elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva doucement, sans faire de pause dans son mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers Ben. Il n'avait pas bougé.

« - Bonne fin de ronde, Benny, à demain. »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, une sensation qu'elle adorait s'empara peu à peu d'elle. C'était grisant. Elle avait le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour se venger. Elle pouvait choisir le moment et la manière en jouant adroitement. Elle n'avait plus qu'à décider, comme elle le voudrait, quand elle le voudrait.

§X§

Les jours qui suivirent furent très éprouvants. Elle dormait à peine à cause de son manque d'entraînement à fermer ses perceptions auditives. La fatigue qu'elle accumulait l'empêchait de se concentrer pendant les cours, qu'ils soient théoriques ou pratiques. Les autres élèves pensaient vraiment très fort, surtout quand ils se concentraient sur leurs notes ou sur leurs sortilèges informulés.

Mais ce n'était pas encore le pire. S'il n'y avait eu que le manque de sommeil, elle aurait pu trouver une parade. Non, ce qui était réellement éprouvant, c'était la sollicitude des autres. À force, c'en devenait même de la pitié. Et lutter constamment pour garder sa prestance indifférente de noble, c'était ce qui l'épuisait complètement.

Benjamin était malheureusement hors concours, bien qu'il soit le meilleur prétendant à la première place. Elle était obligée de garder un certain profil avec lui pour ne pas lui faire sentir de rejet. Quant à Rogue…

« - Vous voulez avoir un P pour varier un peu, Miss McLane ? Dans ce cas, vous êtes sur la bonne voie… »

Ne pas répondre, c'était la tactique qu'appliquait la jeune femme, espérant que son Lié finirait par se lasser…

« - Si vous faites ça, vous aurez une semaine de retard sur vos camarades et vous pourrez espérer obtenir un T… »

… mais c'était évidemment peine perdue. D'autant qu'à l'inverse de tout le monde, lui, il devait savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cet état. Et apparemment, il en était à la fois content et ennuyé.

La silhouette, en proie à un nouveau paradoxe, ne définissait jamais un seul sentiment à la fois. Et Noemy n'était jamais certaine d'interpréter correctement ce qu'elle en voyait, alors que c'était si simple avec les autres. Peut-être son Lié avait-il trop conscience de cette vulnérabilité entre les mains de quelqu'un capable de voir comme elle.

« - Rêvasser ne fait pas partie des aptitudes demandées à Poudlard, bien que vous mériteriez un Optimal pour votre performance relativement constante… »

Terminer la semaine par le cours de Potions avait été un plaisir quand c'était le cas dans l'horaire de sa cinquième année. C'était maintenant devenu un calvaire. Ce fut donc avec les pieds lourds qu'elle rejoignit sa salle commune.

« - Hey, McLane, t'as perdu ta langue ? » lança William comme elle venait de passer le mur de pierre.

« - Moi, non, » répondit-elle avec condescendance, « mais toi probablement. »

La silhouette paniquée de William et quelques éclats de rire lui confirmèrent qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi son sortilège de Mutisme.

« - Pourtant, devant Rogue, tu t'écrases plus qu'une carpette ! » renchérit Leonard. « Tu es devenue gentille ? »

Un sort de projection fusa de la baguette que Noemy tenait maintenant bien en évidence, et alla toucher Leonard avant de l'envoyer valdinguer contre un mur de la pièce. Le raffut provoqué par le choc et les rires alerta celui qu'il ne fallait pas : Benjamin.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez, ici ? » s'exclama-t-il en revenant des dortoirs.

La jeune femme décida de s'éclipser.

« - Hey, Noemy, attends ! » entendit-elle au moment où la porte de pierre se refermait.

Elle marcha d'un pas modéré, en direction du bureau de Rogue. Si Benjamin la suivait, elle pourrait trouver le moyen de mettre sa vengeance en place. Quand elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle accéléra le rythme. Benjamin la rattrapa.

« - Dis, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça dans la salle commune ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

« - Oui, » répondit-elle en continuant de marcher. « Et alors ? »

Plus que quelques mètres.

« - Et alors ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es préfète ! »

Deux, un, ça y était. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« - Encore une fois, » reprit-elle, « et alors ? Qui me prend encore pour exemple ? »

« - Tout le monde, imbécile ! »

Noemy haussa un sourcil réprobateur quant à l'insulte, mais Benjamin ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - Ils te testent pour savoir ce que tu as perdu en devenant aveugle. Juste après l'accident, tu t'es coupée de Serpentard, mais depuis la rentrée, tu es redevenue comme avant, et ça intrigue tout le monde. Ta démonstration d'aujourd'hui ne va certainement pas faire baisser ta popularité au sein de la maison, au contraire ! »

Benjamin reprit son souffle. Noemy fronça les sourcils. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, elle avait atteint son objectif, et ne devait donc rien changer. Mais quelque part, elle s'en moquait un peu. La situation lui allait telle qu'elle était.

« - Merci, Professeur, au revoir. »

Samantha sortit du bureau de Rogue. Sa silhouette passa du mode satisfait au mode contrarié. Elle s'approcha des deux préfets.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec elle ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Noemy nota la pointe d'exaspération dans la voix de sa camarade de chambre.

« - Elle a exagéré dans la salle commune, et on s'explique sur ce point, » répondit Ben.

À nouveau, une note d'exaspération. Noemy remarqua également l'utilisation du « on s'explique » qui signifiait clairement que ce n'était pas terminé.

« - Et vous êtes venus jusqu'ici pour ça ? » répliqua Sam.

« - Il a fallu que je la rattrape ! Tu sais comment elle est… »

« - Hé, ho, » intervint Noemy, « vous avez fini de parler comme si j'étais absente ? Et au fait, Sam, tu essaies de gratter des points à Rogue pour avoir plus que moi ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur cette fois, vu mon soi-disant exécrable travail… »

« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Noemy, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde… »

Noemy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Touchée.

« - Ben, » reprit Sam, « je te verrai après. »

Elle s'éloigna. Noemy profita de ce moment pour laisser les images de son faux décor se dissiper afin de mieux distinguer la silhouette de Rogue. Elle l'avait senti avant même de le voir, ce devait être pareil pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il sentir de plus qu'elle, au juste ?

Les bruits de pas de Samantha s'éteignirent.

« - Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort bien dans votre couple, » fit remarquer Noemy.

« - Oh, tais-toi, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. »

« - Écoute Benny, si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton… »

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, car sa bouche avait rencontré celle de Benjamin. Surprise, la jeune femme resta d'abord immobile. Puis elle rendit son baiser au jeune homme. Un long baiser, très tendre, plein de doux sentiments. Noemy se laissa porter, car même si elle devait être capable de rendre la pareille en belle approximation, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et puis, c'était tellement plus simple de se laisser porter.

Mais plus le baiser durait, et plus un sentiment de malaise l'envahissait. Comme si elle avait franchi une limite trop importante.

Et soudain, ce malaise se matérialisa en déchirure dans sa tête, comme si quelque chose n'avait pas résisté, la plongeant dans les ténèbres totales pendant un instant, puis les silhouettes réapparurent.

Son Lié était là, face à elle, avec seulement Ben entre eux. Ben qui l'embrassait. La silhouette de Rogue ne tenait pas en place, et elle était teintée d'une folle tristesse. Noemy tenait sa vengeance. Malheureusement, elle avait un horrible goût amer…

* * *

Il m'aura fallu près de deux mois pour parvenir à trouver le temps de retaper et publier ce chapitre... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même... Je promets de publier le prochain dans un mois au plus! A bientôt! 

_**Lupinette**_


	7. Chp7 À la seconde place

**Disclaimer:** as usual, cadre et personnages pour la plupart emprunté à JKR.

**Remerciements:** Toujours à ma chère Loufoca, grosses bises la miss! Et à Chasca, qui avec sa review m'a permis de parfaire ce chapitre!

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**Chapitre 7 – ****À la seconde place**

La magie avait son pendant dans le monde que Noemy voyait. C'était ce qui lui permettait de voir sa baguette, celles des autres, et les sortilèges lancés.

Aussi, quand Rogue leva sa baguette pour lancer un sort à Benjamin, Noemy eut le réflexe de riposter à temps. Mais son éducation ne lui ayant jamais appris que la manière offensive, elle projeta son Lié en arrière tandis que Ben était stupefixé.

« -_Enervatum_, » dit-elle pour libérer le jeune homme.

Alors ce fut à elle que Rogue s'en prit. Noemy vit la silhouette de son Lié fondre sur elle. Et contre ça, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il l'obligea à revivre ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Quand son père avait effacé la mémoire de ses premiers amis parce qu'ils étaient Moldus. La punition qui s'en était suivie pour qu'elle retienne la leçon. Les nombreuses corrections et privations dues à la sévérité de son père et l'excentricité de sa mère. La douleur encaissée depuis le début de l'année scolaire. La perte de sa vue.

Noemy essayait de lutter, mais c'était comme si toute sa volonté s'était évaporée. Rogue avait un contrôle total. Impossible de s'y soustraire.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. La jeune femme reprit contact avec la réalité. Elle était allongée sur le sol, et elle avait mal partout, comme si elle avait de nouveau subi les Doloris de que son père lui infligeait parfois.

« - Monsieur Carter, pouvez-vous aider Miss McLane ? »

Noemy ne reconnut pas la voix qui avait parlé. Elle avait l'impression que le son venait de loin, et était déformé. Était-ce l'étape suivante ? Perdre son ouïe ? Rogue allait-il la détruire à petit feu ?

« - Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Tandis que Benjamin l'aidait à se relever, elle fit un gros effort de concentration. Mais rien à faire, elle ne parvenait ni à régénérer sa carte, ni à voir les silhouettes mentales. Exaspérée de ses médiocres capacités, elle agrippa le bras de Ben.

« - Suivez-moi tous. »

Sa perception auditive redevenant normal, elle parvint enfin à identifier qui parlait. C'était Dumbledore. Si c'était lui qui était intervenu, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas bien.

« - Guide-moi, » glissa Noemy à Ben, « je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Admettre sa faiblesse lui écorcha les lèvres, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le jeune homme ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant d'obtempérer. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, en silence, seul le bruit de leurs pas marquant leur passage. Noemy dut se rendre à l'évidence : Ben la dirigeait beaucoup mieux que Samantha ne l'avait jamais fait. Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait embrassé qu'il se montrait aussi prévenant ? Toujours était-il que c'était agréable de se laisser diriger de cette manière.

« - Guimauve, » dit Dumbledore.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pendant quelques secondes.

« - On va monter quelques marches, » chuchota Ben à l'oreille de Noemy.

Elle suivit les mouvements qu'il lui intimait et ne fit aucun faux pas. De nouveau ils s'arrêtèrent. Noemy commençait à recouvrir un certain calme, ses membres se faisant de moins en moins douloureux.

« - Merci, Monsieur Carter, » dit Dumbledore, « vous pouvez y aller. »

« - Merci, Professeur, » répondit-il, et il ajouta à l'oreille de Noemy, « à plus tard. »

La porte se referma dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour savoir qu'ils étaient à présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Noemy inspira profondément, se concentrant pour « voir » à nouveau.

« - C'est inutile, Miss McLane, vous n'y parviendrez pas, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

La Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

« - Et pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

« - Parce que je l'ai décidé, » fut la réponse froide du directeur.

Noemy se retint de répliquer qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Elle savait que Dumbledore était assez tordu pour trouver le moyen de lui prouver qu'il avait le droit.

« - Bon, » reprit le directeur. « Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui a poussé mon professeur de Potions et sa meilleure élève à se battre dans les couloirs. »

Au moment où la jeune femme hurlait à son Lié de se taire, elle recevait en sens inverse par le Lien le même ordre. Un frisson la parcourut ; cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Rogue dans sa tête. La voix était si différente, plus agréable, plus nuancée.

« - Severus, vous n'avez aucune explication à me donner ? » demanda Dumbledore face au silence que les deux Liés maintenaient.

« - Non, Monsieur. »

« - Vous non plus, Miss McLane ? »

« - Non, Monsieur. »

« - J'ai donc le droit de conclure que vous êtes tous deux mentalement instables… »

« - Il n'est pas venu à votre esprit si brillant que peut-être cela ne vous concernait pas ? » ne put s'empêcher de lancer Noemy.

« - Le fait de partager un Lien Indestructible avec votre professeur ne vous donne pas le droit de vous battre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, encore moins devant les autres, » claqua Dumbledore.

Un nouveau silence.

« Trouillard, » pensa Noemy à l'adresse de Rogue.

« Inconsciente, » répliqua-t-il.

Un soupir. La jeune femme déduisit qu'il venait de Dumbledore puisque son Lié ne se serait probablement pas aventuré à émettre le moindre son.

« - Très bien, » déclara le directeur. « Severus, vous m'avez bien dit que Miss McLane était aveugle au lien ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et récemment, vous m'avez révélé que son esprit était en fait scellé. »

« - C'est exact. »

« - Donc, toujours selon vous, ses capacités se sont éveillées grâce au Lien. »

« - Oui, Monsieur, mais… où voulez-vous en venir ? »

« -_Legilimens_ ! »

Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Mais c'était tellement traître, tellement inattendu de la part de Dumbledore qu'elle avait baissé sa garde. Et puis Rogue était là, elle ne pouvait pas être agressée mentalement sans qu'il en soit affecté. Restait à voir s'il allait se laisser faire ou pas.

Noemy luttait contre le vieux sorcier. Il était hors de question qu'il ait accès à sa mémoire. Mais la lutte était inégale, et la jeune femme commença à chanceler. Encore son père qui la punissait. Elle détestait être sous son joug, et elle le détestait vraiment. Jamais elle ne voulait le revoir, plus jamais…

Tandis que sa haine se développait sans qu'elle en ait le contrôle, Noemy sentit plusieurs changements successifs, mais elle n'en comprit qu'un seul : Dumbledore n'était pas tout-puissant, et elle récupéra sa vue mentale. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit la déstabilisa…

Sa propre silhouette était étendue au sol, celle de Rogue était penchée au-dessus, formant un bouclier avec son corps, et avec ses mains autour de sa tête, et celle de Dumbledore tenait ses mains fermement.

Noemy mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'elle voyait, mais avec un peu de réflexion, la logique de la situation finit par lui apparaître. Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu le contrôle involontairement. Il voulait qu'elle voie. Et par conséquent…

« - Vous voyez aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en connaissant par avance la réponse.

Le vieux sorcier avait arrêté le sortilège et les silhouettes avaient repris leur place auprès de leurs propriétaires. Deux mains bien réelles serraient fermement les bras de Noemy, la maintenant debout car ses jambes refusaient de la porter correctement.

« - En effet, Miss McLane, » répondit Dumbledore. « Ce qui m'a permis de comprendre ce qui vient de vous apparaître. Aidez-la à s'asseoir, s'il vous plaît, Severus. »

Les mains qui étaient sur ses bras les lâchèrent et un bras passa sous ses aisselles. Son Lié la guida en la soutenant jusqu'à une chaise.

« - Donc, » dit-elle, arrivant au bout de son raisonnement, « mon esprit n'a jamais été scellé ? »

« - C'est exact, » confirma Dumbledore.

« - D'où vient le changement, alors ? » demanda Rogue.

Malgré l'incompréhension dans sa voix, Noemy voyait que son Lié n'était pas en grande forme.

« - Il vient de vous, Severus. »

« - Mais encore ? » reprit Rogue d'un ton las.

« - Votre erreur d'interprétation à tous les deux vient du fait que vous imaginez avoir deux esprits dans la tête en même temps. Or, il n'y a jamais plus d'un esprit qui puisse entrer dans une seule tête, fusse-t-il de la taille de la somme des esprits de toute une assemblée… »

Un silence.

« - Nos deux esprits n'en forment qu'un, » finit par dire Rogue.

Son ton était monocorde, comme s'il énonçait une fatalité. Mais Noemy comptait ne pas s'arrêter au fait lui-même.

« - Que se passera-t-il quand nous serons éloignés ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vais tout perdre ? »

« - Probablement pas tout, puisque c'est vous qui possédez la vue. Ce qui est assez exceptionnel, je me permets de vous le rappeler, et qui n'aurait probablement pas été possible si votre Lien n'existait pas. Mais toutes les capacités de votre professeur s'estomperont avec la distance. »

« - Mais comment se fait-il que le partage n'existe que dans un sens ? »

« - Ça, ça ne dépend que de vous deux. »

Noemy fronça les sourcils. Était-ce elle ou lui qui ne voulait pas ? Comment savoir… Dumbledore rompit le silence une nouvelle fois.

« - Severus, pensez à aider Miss McLane à se protéger de l'ouïe. Elle n'a pas vos années d'expérience pour se protéger de votre niveau de perception, et les nuits doivent lui paraître de plus en plus longues. »

« - Très bien, Monsieur. »

« - Je vous suggère d'ailleurs vivement de passer une heure par jour ensemble en-dehors des heures de cours… »

« - Pardon ? » s'exclama Noemy, incrédule.

« - Si cela vous ennuie à ce point, » répliqua Dumbledore, « considérez que c'est votre punition pour votre comportement inadmissible. Vous pouvez partir. »

La jeune femme était révoltée. Mais il fallait toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, alors elle obtempéra sans discuter. Elle se leva avec difficulté et utilisa les yeux de son Lié pour se créer une représentation de la pièce afin d'en sortir seule. Arrivée hors du bureau du directeur, la jeune femme allait se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard, espérant rejoindre sa chambre et se reposer un peu, quand Rogue l'interpella.

« - Je pensais que cela irait pour gérer l'ouïe… »

Son ton était ironique. La colère de Noemy se ralluma aussitôt.

« - Tu pensais mal, pour changer ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« - On se calme, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sulfureux.

La jeune femme se retrouva à genoux. La manière dont il manipulait son esprit, ou plutôt le contrôle qu'il prenait sur leur esprit commun était vraiment douloureux.

« - Arrête, » supplia-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Tu n'as… »

Elle se rattrapa de justesse sur ses deux bras alors qu'elle vacillait en avant.

« - … pas le droit, » termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il faisait trop froid, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour lutter, mais son esprit dont elle n'avait plus le contrôle ne parvenait pas à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

La pression s'en alla alors comme elle était venue, mais Noemy ne récupéra pas de force pour autant.

« - Si tu… continues… comme ça…, » souffla-t-elle, « tu seras… bientôt… débarrassé… de moi… »

« - Crois bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, » répondit-il.

Il l'agrippa et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« - Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas un meurtrier, » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« - Peut-être, mais le mot bourreau a trouvé son incarnation… »

« - Garde tes commentaires pour toi. »

Un silence.

« - Viens, » reprit-il en l'entraînant, « quelqu'un arrive. »

Elle se laissa diriger car elle ne voyait de nouveau plus rien, trop faible pour ne fut-ce que faire l'effort de concentration. Après un moment passé à marcher plus ou moins lentement, en silence, Rogue demanda :

« - Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors plus ? »

« - Depuis le début de la semaine, » répondit-elle.

Il ne dit plus rien. La jeune femme laissa ses pensées vagabonder librement, s'en détachant peu à peu.

« - Assieds-toi là. »

L'injonction la ramena à la réalité tandis que Rogue l'aidait à s'installer sur une chaise.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » dit-elle.

« - Ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de faire. »

« - Pas aujourd'hui, » rétorqua-t-elle en faisant mine de se lever. « Je ne suis pas en état. »

« - On va, » reprit Rogue en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et en la forçant à rester assise, « te remettre en état. »

« - On ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur la chaise, incapable de résister.

« - Un seul esprit, un travail commun. Concentre-toi. »

« - Sur quoi ? »

« - Sur ce que tu entends. »

Elle obtempéra. Tant pis si toutes les voix la submergeaient, au moins, elle serait déconnectée pour un moment.

« Ça ne se passera pas, » dit Rogue dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Un seul esprit, » répéta-t-il.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle arrêta de chercher à comprendre et elle le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle se concentra sur tout le bruit de pensées structurées ou non des élèves. Rogue lui dit de mettre en évidence celles qui étaient les plus bruyantes et perturbantes. Puis il lui dit de les éliminer. Et comme par enchantement, elles disparurent. Et ainsi de suite, groupe de pensées après groupe de pensées, le fond sonore diminua rapidement.

Noemy sentit alors une énorme fatigue alourdir ses paupières et embrumer ses idées.

« - Lève-toi. »

Rogue l'avait secouée et prise par les mains pour la forcer à se mettre debout.

« - Allez, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir ici, tu vas retourner dans ta chambre. »

« - Oui, oui, » dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage. « J'y vais… »

Bien que se concentrer ne fut pas des plus simples, cela vint plus facilement qu'avant. La silhouette de Rogue lui réapparut.

« - Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« - Dans mon bureau. »

Elle régénéra sa carte interne et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - À demain, » dit-elle en la franchissant.

« - C'est ça, à demain, » entendit-elle en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'à sa salle commune, voulant profiter du calme dans sa tête pour dormir le plus longtemps possible. Quand elle y arriva, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.

« - Noemy, ça va ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Rogue va se faire virer ? »

« - De ta bouche, Benjamin, ce genre de réflexion me surprend énormément. Mais on en parlera plus tard… »

« - Attends… Tout le monde est parti dîner, et j'ai dit à Sam que je n'avais pas faim. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

« - Et bien, je vais dormir moi… »

« - Ah, oui, tu dois être fatiguée. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa doucement ses mains sur son visage pour l'amener près du sien et l'embrassa. C'était toujours aussi agréable, mais toujours aussi peu engagé. Il se détacha.

« - Dors bien. Et merci. »

« - Merci ? Pourquoi ? »

« - C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Benjamin. »

Elle laissa un sourire fugitif passer sur ses lèvres, un peu forcé, puis rejoignit sa chambre.

§X§

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun éclat de voix au cours de Potions des septième année. Plus aucune remarque, plus aucune joute, les autres élèves en venaient même à trouver le cours de plus en plus rébarbatif.

Noemy, elle, se contrefichait de l'avis des autres. Son Lié ne l'ennuyait plus en cours, il lui avait appris tous les trucs pour se couper des pensées des autres en une semaine, et Dumbledore avait levé l'obligation de se voir une heure par jour.

À côté de ça, sa relation avec Benjamin avait à peine évolué. Ils se voyaient entre deux cours, à la dérobée, ou pendant les rondes des préfets, s'embrassaient, parlaient peu, et agissaient parfaitement comme s'il ne se passait rien.

Mais Noemy en avait assez d'être celle qui doit se cacher, alors qu'il était plus qu'évident que Sam et Ben finiraient par rompre.

À la fin d'un cours de Sortilèges théorique particulièrement long, elle alla vers Benjamin.

« - Je dois te parler, tu viens ? »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » répliqua Samantha.

« - Le mot « préfet », ça évoque quelque chose chez toi ? Si oui, tu comprendras, sinon, je te conseille de demander aux première année de t'expliquer… »

« - Hey, calmez-vous ! » intervint Benjamin, puis à l'adresse de Noemy : « Je te suis. »

Elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un endroit relativement désert. Elle entra dans une classe vide et en referma la porte quand il fut aussi à l'intérieur.

« - Je suppose, » dit Ben, « que ça n'a rien à voir avec nos rangs de préfet ? »

« - Tu supposes très bien. »

« - Tu prends des risques… »

« - Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que c'est fini entre vous ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir comme déshonneur ? Si tu ne choisis pas bientôt, je considèrerai que tu ne me mérites pas… »

« - Je lui dirai plus tard… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'embrassa. Noemy n'en revenait pas de la douceur dont il faisait toujours preuve. C'était bien, mais un peu de fougue n'aurait pas été de trop. Elle allait finir par se lasser.

« - TOI ! »

Le cri emplit toute la salle, les surprenant tous les deux. Mais Noemy avait l'avantage de voir les sorts se former, et celui que préparait Samantha n'était pas un bête Expelliarmus. Au moment où la silhouette folle de rage leva sa baguette, Noemy contrecarra le sort. Elle vit Benjamin se défiler en bon Serpentard qu'il était, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas.

Les sorts et contre-sorts fusaient dans toute la salle, les égratignures se multipliaient, et les spectateurs affluaient, encourageant l'une ou l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Kathryn intervienne, du côté de Samantha. Pas plus déstabilisée que ça, Noemy parvenait à les tenir en respect, se jouant même de leurs faiblesses et se moquant de leur manque d'imagination dans les sorts qu'elles utilisaient. Et puis, comme elle commençait à en avoir assez, elle fouilla dans sa mémoire pour trouver quelque chose de plus radical. Et elle trouva.

« _Sectumsempra_ ! »

Un énorme bouclier absorba alors tous les sorts. Il n'y avait plus un seul cri d'encouragement, plus aucun grésillement d'air. McGonagall se tenait au milieu des trois jeunes femmes.

« - Suivez-moi, » dit-elle, passablement énervée, « toutes les trois. »

Elle obéirent et emboîtèrent le pas du professeur.

« - Et vous, retournez à vos activités ! » ajouta-t-elle à tous les autres élèves.

Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, McGonagall les réprimanda sévèrement.

« - Se battre dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Entre filles de la même maison et de la même année ! A-t-on pas idée ! Vous êtes vraiment inconscientes ! Et vous, Miss McLane ! Une préfète ! Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être à Gryffondor, sinon, je pourrais vous renvoyer pour un tel comportement ! »

Noemy pensait à autre chose. Sa tête bourdonnait un peu et son estomac se contractait bizarrement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas faim.

« - Bonjour Severus, » dit McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau du directeur de Serpentard.

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite qu'il préparait du Veritaserum, rien qu'à l'odeur, qui lui paraissait particulièrement infecte en ce moment.

« - Je vous amène trois élèves de votre maison. Elle se sont lancées dans un duel jusqu'au sang entre les cours. Je vous les laisse ? »

« - Oui, merci, » répondit Rogue en s'approchant des trois fautives.

McGonagall quitta la pièce en fermant la porte. Noemy ravala sa salive en essayant d'ignorer les vapeurs de la potion en préparation.

« - On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ? » demanda Rogue avec la voix sourde et menaçante qu'il employait dans ce genre de circonstances.

Samantha et Kathryn se lancèrent dans un tas de grandes fausses explications rejetant l'entière faute sur Noemy sans mentionner Benjamin une seule fois. La jeune femme se désintéressa d'elles aussitôt, se concentrant sur sa respiration qui s'accélérait très doucement, mais sûrement.

« - Et vous, Miss McLane, » coupa Rogue après un moment, « quelle est votre version des faits ? »

« - J'embrassais Benjamin quand sa copine officielle a débarqué et m'a attaquée, » répondit nonchalamment Noemy, luttant toujours contre l'odeur qui commençait à lui donner la nausée. « J'ai répliqué, l'autre est arrivée pour soutenir la copine officielle, et finalement McGonagall est intervenue. »

« - Le _professeur_ McGonagall. »

« - Oui, c'est ça… »

« - Je trouve, » reprit Rogue, « cette version beaucoup plus plausible que la vôtre… »

Les deux autres se mirent à protester, mais Noemy ne leur prêta aucune attention. D'ailleurs, elle ne les entendait pratiquement plus. Ses oreilles étaient bouchées et elle avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Quelque secondes plus tard, un seau était miraculeusement apparu entre ses mains, et la sensation d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène se fit très présente.

Les évènements qui suivirent lui échappèrent en grande partie. Elle ne réalisa ce qui s'était passé que lorsqu'elle fut assise sur un lit de l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh qui lui faisait passer différents tests. À la fin de ceux-ci, Noemy s'allongea d'elle-même, toujours nauséeuse.

Rogue était dans la pièce, seul avec elle, tandis que l'infirmière s'était isolée pour tirer la conclusion de ses tests.

« - Ça fait longtemps que tu es malade comme ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Non. »

« - Plus rien depuis le traitement jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Aucune douleur stomacale ? »

« - Plus rien. »

L'un et l'autre gardèrent le silence. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils savaient tout l'un de l'autre, et Lily et Benjamin s'étaient mis entre eux. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais les rapprocher. Noemy se surprit à soupirer à cette pensée. Elle vida aussitôt sa tête de toute réflexion, respirant profondément pour gérer les vagues de nausées.

Des bruits de pas, une autre silhouette, Pomfresh était revenue.

« - Professeur Rogue, » dit-elle, « je vais vous demander se sortir, s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exécuta sans dire un mot. La silhouette de l'infirmière se plaça devant Noemy.

« - Je ne sais pas de quelle manière vous allez la prendre, mais la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer requiert toute votre attention. »

« - Ce n'est pas parce que mon regard est vide que je ne vous entends pas, » répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton méprisant.

« - Parfait, alors, » reprit l'infirmière sans se formaliser, « Miss McLane, vous êtes enceinte. »

L'information mit du temps à passer. Enceinte, cela signifiait avoir un enfant. Cela voulait dire neuf mois de douleurs, et vingt ans sans repos. Noemy n'était pas prête à ça. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle se trompait sûrement.

« - Refaites les tests, » ordonna-t-elle.

« - C'est inutile, le résultat sera le même. C'est votre troisième semaine. Je vais vous donner quelque choses pour vos nausées matinales, à prendre tous les soirs. Et avalez ceci. »

Noemy s'assit sur le lit et avala le contenu du bol que Pomfresh avait mis dans ses mains. Presque aussitôt, les nausées disparurent et le malaise qu'elles entraînaient s'estompa peu à peu. Elle se leva et rendit le bol à l'infirmière qui lui mit une fiole dans les mains.

« - Cinq gouttes avant de dormir. Revenez me voir quand ce sera complètement passé. Et pensez à ne pas boire, ne pas fumer et ne pas vous exposer à des sortilèges trop puissants. »

Noemy acquiesça, gardant le silence. Son cerveau n'avait pas encore assimilé la nouvelle, et la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à décider si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie et, après avoir fait quelques pas, se retrouva face à Rogue.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Indigestion, » dit-elle sans réfléchir, en haussant les épaules.

« - Aucune résurgence de ton empoisonnement ? »

« - Non. »

« - Donc tu es guérie… »

« - Il faut croire. »

« - Parfait, tu viendras ce soir faire ta retenue avec les deux autres. »

« - Une retenue ? Comme la dernière ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

« - À vingt heures dans mon bureau, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Va au cours, maintenant. »

Noemy se défila sans se faire prier. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Pourquoi la donne devait-elle changer aussi souvent…

§X§

Noemy avait rompu d'avec Benjamin. Célibataire, il avait en fait perdu de son intérêt. Et puis, il lui tapait sur le système, à être trop mielleux et inquiet pour un rien. Et il s'était défilé quand il s'était agi de prendre parti. Bref, un mâle en carton, inutile.

La jeune femme avait également décidé de rentrer dans son rôle de préfète, mais à sa manière. Du coup, les six préfets de Serpentard entraient régulièrement en conflit sur les points qu'elle voulait réinterpréter. Cela rendait Samantha jalouse parce que Noemy passait toujours beaucoup de temps avec Benjamin, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à cette dernière.

Les jours passèrent de cette manière, formant des semaines interminables. Noemy se sentait dans un drôle d'état, indescriptible, et son humeur trop changeante la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais elle en jouait pour passer ses nerfs sur tous ceux qui tentaient de l'approcher de trop près.

Fort heureusement, le remède de l'infirmière avait réduit ses nausées matinales à une ou deux petites crampes au lever, et au bout de trois semaines, elles avaient disparu.

« Tu restes après le cours. »

Noemy fut surprise d'entendre Rogue dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa retenue avec les deux autres, il était beaucoup plus calme. Mais ils ne s'étaient plus parlés seul à seule après le jour de la découverte du fait qu'elle était enceinte. La jeune femme avait soigneusement pris soin de l'éviter.

À la fin du cours, Noemy prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, jusqu'à ce que toutes les silhouettes soient parties, mise à part celle de son Lié.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

« - Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches. »

Un silence. Noemy s'y était attendue. Son changement d'attitude était visible de tous, c'était une question de temps avant que son Lié ne cherche à savoir. Elle s'étonnait toujours de connaître si bien cet homme auquel elle ne s'était pourtant jamais réellement intéressée.

« - As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça peut-être ? »

« - Non. »

Au moins était-elle parvenue à ne rien laisser paraître. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas lui inventer quelque chose, il saurait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus refuser de lui dire, cela le pousserait probablement à puiser lui-même l'information dans sa mémoire. Mais elle ne trouvait pas de mots juste pour annoncer cette nouvelle. Alors elle se lança sans précaution.

« - Je suis enceinte, » dit-elle simplement.

La silhouette de Rogue se prit la tête entre les mains, mais quand il parla, son ton n'en laissa rien transparaître.

« - De qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« - De toi. »

« - Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois… »

« - Parce que tu penses réellement que je me serais abaissée à le faire avec cet idiot de Benjamin ? »

« - Pourquoi es-tu restée avec lui, alors ? » enchaîna Rogue ironiquement.

« - Pourquoi penses-tu toujours à ta macchabée de Lily quand tu me vois ? » explosa Noemy.

« - Je t'interdis… ! »

« - C'est ça, défends-la ! C'est vrai que là où elle est, elle en a vraiment besoin ! »

Elle avait des sanglots dans la voix, et les larmes au bord des yeux, et elle se détestait de se montrer aussi fragile. Mais elle tiendrait bon. Elle se détourna de Rogue, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que deux bras passèrent au-dessus de ses épaules, se nouant devant sa poitrine et la serrant contre le corps qui était derrière elle.

« - Tu ne remplaceras jamais Lily, » lui susurra-t-il, les lèvres contre son oreille, le souffle sur sa nuque.

Puis il déposa des baisers sur le haut de son dos. Les mains qui l'avaient retenue glissèrent le long de ses bras et attrapèrent ses mains, nouant doucement leurs doigts. Noemy se laissa faire. Les larmes qu'elle avait empêchées de couler se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Elle se haïssait. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ce genre de sentiment pour un homme qui la faisait passer après une autre, elle, une noble ? Comment pouvait-elle désirer être quand même auprès de lui, alors qu'il lui faisait sciemment savoir qu'elle avait moins d'importance qu'une autre ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de choisir ?

« - Tu as cours ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« - Non, » répondit-elle de manière à peine audible, presque à contrecœur, esclave de ce sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

« - Alors, viens… »

§X§

« - Comment se fait-il que des choses comme le lien Indestructible se créent ? Nous ne sommes pas nés en même temps, nous nous sommes vus pendant trois années ici à Poudlard quand tu étais élève en même temps que moi sans que rien ne se passe, pourquoi au début de cette année ? »

Noemy jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec les poils du torse de son Lié. Elle tentait d'occuper son esprit qui lui hurlait qu'elle n'était qu'une traître à son sang, une moins que rien. La réflexion était une bonne échappatoire.

« - Ça ne te ressemble pas de poser ce genre de questions, » répliqua-t-il.

Mise à nu en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle haussa les épaules.

« - Ce doit être à ton contact que je deviens aussi ennuyeuse… »

« - Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu l'étais déjà avant… »

Un silence. Si elle ne s'était pas retenue, il aurait pu la faire rire. Qui était-elle devenue ? Elle ne parvenait pas à se reconnaître, et elle n'aimait pas cette nouvelle personne. Ce n'était pas elle. Et surtout pas devant les autres.

« - Jolie pirouette, » reprit-elle, « mais j'attends quand même ta réponse. »

« - Personne ne le sait. Personne n'a approfondi la question. Les sorciers ne s'intéressent guère à ce qui ne les touche pas. »

« - Ça peut se comprendre. »

Un nouveau silence, plus long. L'auto flagellation mentale continuait. Vite, trouver quelque chose pour ne plus y penser.

« - J'aime bien Julia, » déclara-t-elle alors.

Mais qui était donc cette personne qui parlait avec sa bouche ?

« - Je te demande pardon ? »

« - Comme prénom, pour ta fille… » enchaîna-t-elle avant de songer à autre chose.

« - Comment sais-tu que ce sera une fille ? »

« - Parce que ce ne peut pas être un garçon. »

« - Admettons. »

La réponse de son Lié étonna Noemy. Apparemment la transformation involontaire qu'elle subissait le touchait aussi.

« - Mais je n'aime pas trop Julia, » dit-il.

« - Tu as autre chose à proposer ? »

« - Je te ferais remarquer que moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. »

« - Tu dois bien avoir une idée… »

« - Oui. Johanna. »

« - Ça ressemble fort à Julia ! »

« - Tu m'as demandé mon avis, je te l'ai donné, il n'y a besoin d'aucun commentaire. »

« - Mais je… »

Elle fut incapable de terminer sa phrase car son Lié avait choisi ce moment précis pour l'embrasser. Ça aussi, ça l'aidait à ne plus penser à qui elle était.

§X§

« - Non, je ne veux pas ! » s'exclama Noemy.

« - C'est la solution la plus logique, tu n'as pas d'autre choix, » répliqua son Lié.

« - Il est hors de question que j'habite à Pré-au-Lard ! »

« - C'est le plus simple pour que je puisse… »

« - M'entretenir ? Ça, pas question ! »

« - Tu as pensé à l'avenir de ta fille ? »

« -_Ma_ fille ? Je te rappelle qu'on l'a faite à deux ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ressemble à une baleine que tu dois te sentir aussi léger ! »

Noemy était furieuse. C'était la veille de son premier ASPIC, celui de Sortilèges, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la contrarier.

« - Si j'avais su qu'une seule fois suffirait, » marmonna-t-il.

La jeune femme garda le silence un court instant, outrée.

« - Si tu avais su ? » dit-elle enfin d'une voix sourde. « Et quoi, Severus, tu n'en veux pas, de ta fille ? Tu as peur ? Tu es lâche à ce point ? »

« - Je t'interdis ! »

« - C'est ça… »

Noemy quitta aussitôt la pièce.

« - Attends… »

« - Je n'attends rien de toi. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas mesuré, et il ne la rejoignit pas. Ç'aurait été imprudent de sa part. Noemy avait des larmes dans les yeux. De fureur et de déception.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait annoncé au futur père qu'elle était enceinte. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils se voyaient prudemment sans éveiller les soupçons. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait appris à mordre sur sa chique. Elle s'était faite à cette autre personne qu'elle était aussi quand elle était seule avec Severus. Mais cela faisait un mois qu'il cherchait à lui imposer des choix qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Et la personne qu'elle avait été le plus longtemps dans sa vie refusait catégoriquement de s'y soumettre. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle cherchait le moyen le plus efficace de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Elle avait pensé attendre de recevoir les résultats de ses examens, mais finalement, elle avait hâte de quitter l'environnement de Poudlard, de s'éloigner de cet homme qui la traitait comme une femme banale, d'éloigner cet homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir de sa fille. Cette fille, pour qui elle avait développé un attachement qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible, et qu'elle voulait préserver. Et puis, elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule…

§X§

Il faisait décidément trop chaud, même à cette heure matinale. Noemy en avait déjà assez de marcher, et elle n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin pour atteindre la grille de l'enceinte du château. Elle avait maintenant entamé son sixième mois de grossesse, et sa forme et sa santé physique s'en ressentaient. Et puis, dans le noir, et avec le peu de repères qu'elle possédait, ce n'était vraiment pas évident. Elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à un elfe de s'occuper de ses bagages jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse transplaner avec.

Essoufflée, elle s'arrêta un instant et se concentra sur ses souvenirs afin de générer la meilleure image possible pour se diriger. Une sensation bizarre la traversa alors. Elle se retourna et observa toutes les silhouettes suspendues à diverses hauteurs à l'endroit où elle aurait normalement dû voir le vieux château. L'une d'elle en particulier attira aussitôt son attention.

Severus.

Il devait probablement être en train de l'observer, sa chambre donnait sur cette partie du parc. Elle se retourna et reprit aussitôt sa marche. Il ne fallait plus y penser. C'était fini.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Moi beaucoup, surtout quand je l'ai retapé avec un oeil nouveau sur mon héroïne, Noemy. Je l'ai enfin cernée comme je le voulais! Il était temps hein au 7e chapitre... Enfin voilà... Go to le dernier chapitre les gens!

_**Lupinette**_


	8. Chp8 L'héritage, c'est l'amour

**Disclaimer:** C'est grâce à l'univers de JKRowling que cette histoire a vu e jour, s'est développée, et se termine à présent.

**Remerciements:** Même si elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de boulot pour ce chapitre, Loufoca était au rendez-vous! Merciiiii!

**Avertissement:** **Ce chapitre est publié en même temps que le précédent!**

* * *

**L'Héritage de la Haine**

**Chapitre 8 – ****L'héritage, c'est l'amour**

« - Johanna McLane, » appela Minerva McGonagall.

Severus sortit de ses réflexions. Le nom avait vrillé ses oreilles.

« - Serpentard ! » clama le Choixpeau à peine avait-il effleuré la tête de la fillette.

Le directeur observa la nouvelle élève de sa maison rejoindre sa table avec une démarche hautaine et sûre d'elle.

Pendant un instant, une autre image se superposa à celle qu'il voyait. Une blondinette à l'allure fière et noble venait d'intégrer sa maison. Il avait quinze ans, et quelque chose avait remué en lui. Il avait mis ça sur le compte du fait qu'elle était relativement canon pour son âge, et puis il avait oublié.

Severus revint au présent, dix-huit ans plus tard. Johanna était la copie conforme de sa mère, sauf pour les cheveux qu'elle avait complètement noirs.

Harry Potter et Hermione Granger firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, aussitôt chahutés par Drago Malefoy. Lupin se leva à la mention de son nom par Dumbledore, imité ensuite par Hagrid. Le directeur fit quelques recommandations aux élèves à propos des Détraqueurs, puis invita tout le monde à se restaurer.

Severus ne mangea pas grand-chose. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Cela faisait plus de onze ans qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Noemy McLane. Pas que cela l'avait réellement dérangé. Au moins n'avait-il pas eu à répondre à la question qu'il s'était tant de fois posée : l'aimait-il vraiment ? Mais voilà que sa fille débarquait à Poudlard sans même qu'il en ait été informé. Cette fille qu'il avait voulu connaître, qu'il aurait voulu élever, pour qui il aurait peut-être oublié Lily. Devait-il se présenter à elle ? Ou plutôt l'ignorer ? Sa Liée lui avait-elle enseigné à voir et à entendre ? En était-elle seulement capable ?

Le repas toucha à sa fin. Il se leva de table, et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Grande Salle quand on l'interpella.

« - Professeur Rogue ? »

Il se retourna à contrecoeur. Elle avait aussi ce mauvais accent à moitié australien.

« - Oui ? » répondit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« - J'ai ceci pour vous, » dit Johanna en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Dès qu'il l'eut prise en main, la fillette s'éloigna pour rejoindre une bonne dizaine d'autres gamines qui l'attendaient, refusant sciemment d'écouter les préfets.

Severus se désintéressa d'elle et examina l'enveloppe un instant. Elle était cachetée d'un sceau qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Tranquillement, il rejoignit sa chambre. Là, il s'assit à son bureau et décacheta doucement l'enveloppe, puis en sortit la lettre qu'elle contenait. C'était son écriture, à n'en pas douter.

_« Severus,_

_Je te présente ta fille, Johanna. Elle est née le neuf octobre. Elle ne sait pas qui tu es, libre à toi de faire connaissance ou pas. Tu as évité la période couches et gamineries, mais tu n'échapperas pas à son adolescence, père révélé ou pas, d'autant qu'elle a malheureusement hérité de ton caractère._

_Elle ne possède ni l'ouïe, ni la vue, mais elle est précoce, elle s'est révélée être une vraie sorcière dès l'âge de cinq ans. Heureusement que ton sang moldu ne l'a pas atteinte._

_Si tu as d'autres questions, transmets-lui ton courrier pour moi, mais je pense avoir dit l'essentiel._

_Noemy. »_

Severus fronça les sourcils. Sa Liée se déchargeait vraiment trop facilement de son rôle de mère. Et lui, il n'avait aucun expérience de la famille…

Il se leva et se plaça à la fenêtre, observant le parc plongé dans le noir. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il revit cette aube si chaude où une ombre furtive avait attiré son attention alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Noemy s'était enfuie, elle l'avait fui alors qu'il avait cherché à s'impliquer. Le même pincement qui lui avait alors enserré le cœur se reproduisit. Peut-être bien qu'il l'avait aimée. Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais c'était fini.

Il se détacha de l'ombre du souvenir qui dansait devant ses yeux dans le parc, et s'installa dans le fauteuil de la pièce. Seule la lueur de la bougie de son bureau éclairait. Elle avait aimé cette ambiance. Lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

« Johanna. Elle est née le neuf octobre. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette gamine était ponctuelle. Tout juste neuf mois après. Ç'avait été le neuf janvier. Si Noemy savait, elle lui en voudrait certainement. Il faudrait qu'il lui dise un jour…

FIN

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini! Et ouiiii! Alors, pourquoi je finis aujourd'hui? Parce qu'on est le neuf janvier! Et pourquoi cette date est-elle si importante? Mais parce que c'est l'anniversaire de Severus Rogue! chante la chanson Ben quoi? Bon, bref, ça vous a plu? Vous en voulez encore? Et bien je vais réaliser votre souhait! Bientôt à paraître, le miroir de cette histoire, du point de vue de ce cher professeur de Potions! En espérant que ça vous plaira tout autant, sinon plus!

_**Lupinette**_


End file.
